The Marauders Girls
by CastleLight6299.2
Summary: Nothing sums up teenage years more then romance, drama and mischief. Join Amy Lawrence on her 5th year at Hogwarts alongside the Marauders and Debbie, her closest friends.
1. 1-Introducing Amy

**A/N- THIS STORY IS A REUPLOAD/EDITED VERSION OF A PREVIOUS ONE.**

Many of you may know of the infamous marauders, well they were my closest friends, along with Debbie, of course. I'm Amelia Lawrence but call me Amy. Half-blood witch (from Dad's side if you must know) and I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor may I add. I'm about average height for a girl. Long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Now you probably want to know about my friends. Well, first, Debbie. We'd known each other for many years, best friends as long as we could remember, family worked at the ministry together. Debbie was often my polar opposite. I was conservative and shy whereas she was outgoing and out there but despite it we shared so many great things together. Onto the other four, well I don't believe they need much explaining. James Potter, the Lily obsessed dreamboat, the one who felt like my brother. Sirius Black, the ladies man, the rule being anything with boobs, if it weren't for Debbie I do not believe I'd tolerate some of his actions. Peter Pettigrew, the quietest out of everyone, reminds me of myself as a child. And lastly Remus Lupin, my study buddy, with all jokes aside we were the only two who actually got on with our work and numerous times end up tutoring the others.

Now let's get on with the story…..


	2. 2-Diagon Alley

It was the end of August, Debbie and I had arranged to meet the boys outside the Leaky Cauldron after finishing up shopping for school supplies, yet they were nowhere in sight.

"What time did we say to meet us here again?" I asked

"We said 2 but they're always late, probably looking at brooms again" Debbie replied looking at her watch.

"It can't take that long" With that the four boys came down the path. Peter struggling at the back to keep up, Remus walking while the others ran with their bags "What took you so long?"

"Brooms" Sirius replied sending a grin our way, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Wow you lot have changed since July" Debbie exclaimed, she wasn't wrong, the boys looked older, more grown up and if I may say more handsome.

"So do you ladies" James replied staring at us, I suppose he wasn't wrong, I usually would just throw on random clothes, but I was informed I had to dress well, in Debbie's words 'show off what God had given me' forcing me to wear a tight shirt with a plain vest top. Mine was a slight change whereas over summer Debbie cut her hair into a long bob and finally mastered the skill of makeup. With that we piled into the ice crema parlour, filling our empty stomachs until we couldn't move.

"How was summer then?" I asked the boys

"Well my parents stupidly let me invite Sirius over to stay since they've been on holiday" said James

"Which means its been a great time and the house is filthy" Sirius smirked as he high fived James

"Are they not back anytime soon?" I questioned

"Not until we're back at Hogwarts, all of you can come over tonight if you want, there's spare rooms and we can all get the train together tomorrow" James looked at the rest of us

I looked at Debbie as she looked at me with the knowing expression. "We'll be over, but we need to sort our stuff out at home"

Remus and Peter went home, explaining they had family arrangements. We rushed home and packed our trunks for school faster than we ever had, while I had my mum fussing over me in the corner giving me the annual instruction of be safe and to do well, study hard. Once escaped the house we rushed to the Potter Mansion as we called it. We stood waiting for a while until Sirius opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Have a wild guess" Debbie smiled her eyes looking at me

"I'm sorry she's too protective of me" I sighed as we walked into the home. From their description of the house earlier that day I could only assume they'd cleaned since we left them, apart from the pillows and blankets on the floor alongside empty beer bottles. "I take it you've been sleeping on the floor"

"Of course" The boys said in unison. That night we sat at made the boys watch muggle movies after endless hours of quidditch talk, that evening I noticed Debbie snuggling up to Sirius, too close for my comfort. I stood up and her eyes followed me

"where are you going?" She asked

"I don't fancy sleeping on the floor with these two, we have to be up early" Reluctantly she stood up and followed me to the spare room. I decided it was best not to ask about Sirius, so I went straight to sleep.

I woke as the sun glared through the window, I threw the blanket over my head too warm to move, James was stood above me shaking my body. "Amy get up"

"WHYYYYYYY" I complained

"If you don't Sirius will throw ice water onto you" I darted out from under the covers

"Fine I'm up now leave me alone, so I can get ready" Shooing the boy out the room.

I showered and dressed going down to eat breakfast, they sat in silence until Sirius spoke

"I was going to throw ice on you"

"James gave me the heads up"

"Would have been funny seeing you wet" He smirked, the comment almost made me choke on my toast

"That's disgustingly dirty " Dabi and I exclaimed together

"I know" He winked at us

James pushed his food away "No mate that's too far, I can't eat anymore"

We packed up the final things and cleaned the house until it was sparkling. With everything sorted we left the house to get to Platform 9 ¾.


	3. 3- Return to Hogwarts

**A/N- Sorry the first few chapters shall be short however i do plan on making chapters longer in the future**

After some searching we found an empty compartment near the front of the train. Lily Evans, a dear friend, walked past with Snape and smiled at me trying to find herself somewhere to sit. I could see the jealousy in James' face "Why is she always with him?"

I looked at James "Because they're best friends and he doesn't stalk her and ask her out everyday unlike you" He stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes. Shortly after Peter and Remus appeared occupying the empty seats. James sat on the floor between the seats refusing to be my personal foot rest, whereas Remus didn't mind, the others sat opposite. I lounged reading a book ignoring the boyish conversations.

"Why aren't you inputting into this delightful conversation" Debbie said pulling my book down

"Because if you haven't realised I do not care for brooms as I can't fly" I stared at her as she sighed

"What do you reckon it'll be like this year Padfoot?" James asked

"Brilliant Prongs, I can feel it" Sirius said with a smirk

"You know we actually have to work hard this year right?" I asked, everyone gained a confused expression apart from Remus

"We have OWLS this year?" Remus reminded them followed by a cohesive groan

"Have you already started revising?" Sirius looked at me with a disgusted look

"No I am not that bad, I just plan to work hard all year. I am not doing all your homework this year" I pointed at them

"Erm may I ask why" James stared at me

"Because you'll fail your exams, I cant take them for you too" I replied

"I'm not helping either" Remus added

"Moony, Amy, at least help us out a little" James begged, I just shrugged my shoulders. The announcement came that we'd arrive soon and had to change into robes, the boys were shooed out while we changed and vice versa. After 10 minutes or so we opened the door, peter and Remus sat comfortably dressed. While the other two were not, James was buttoning up his shirt, while Sirius was still looking for his. Debbie was staring a bit too intently at the boy

"Sirius check the floor" I said while gazing at the shirt, he looked down and gasped. Not long after the train pulled into the station and we were ushered onto carriages. Lily joined us plonking herself next to me "Good summer?"

"As good as I gets with a sister that hates you" she sighed "Potter can you stop staring at me?"

James quickly snapped his head away and whispered 'shut up padfoot' under his breath.

We arrived at the castle in no time, where we entered the great hall and sat at our table. The sorting goes by fast when you're simply waiting for the feast, all of us ended our conversations as we had the mutual respect to let each other stuff our faces. Conversation only arose when we enter the common room.

"Hey guys want to meet down here at 11?" Debbie asked

"Sure" The guys chorused. Debbie dragged me upstairs to get changed and wait for the time to pass. As 11 o'clock arrived I followed Debbie downstairs with a book in my hand, I knew her ideas.

"Right truth or dare" She exclaimed with a mutual agreement from everyone, except Peter who'd fallen asleep already.

"No I'm going to read, whenever we do this it ends badly for me and I'm not suffering this time, I'm simply going to watch you suffer" I told her, I sank into the arm chair with my book while the others sat on pillows around the fire. I heard some part of game but most of it was a blur while I was lost in my book. I lost concentration as I heard my ae muttered as I looked up there was Remus in front of me, he mouthed the word sorry but before I had the chance to ask why his mouth was on mine. He pulled away and sheepishly returned to the circle.

"What happened to me not being involved?" I said too loudly which resulted in a shrug from James

From that point I watched the game. I spaced out for less than a second and the next thing I knew I saw my best friend in Sirius' lap, deep in a passionate kiss and with that I finally spoke

"Right we have lessons tomorrow so let's call it quits and go to sleep" I grabbed Debbie pulling her upstairs into our dorm. "I know you liked that"

Debbie pulled the covers over her as she got into her bed "Yeah… it was …good" Id never seen her so shy as she smiled to herself "But what about Remus?"

The smile faded into a smirk as she looked at me, I could feel my cheeks go red. "Look nothing's going to happen"

"Why?"

"Because you know what he's like with his condition Debbie, plus we've been friends for years its not like that, it's just because James dared him"


	4. 4- Classes

Timetables were distributed at breakfast. The day ahead wasn't he most awful, defence against h dark arts, divination, care of magical creatures, history of magic then double potions. After eating we quickly headed to our lessons.

Every lesson started with the important speech explaining how exams will occur at the end of the year and how it was important to work hard. Lessons dragged on all day. History of magic seemed to be the most challenging as most people started to fall asleep. If I haven't mentioned potions was my favourited class, it remined me of science experiments my brother used to conduct in our kitchen with his muggle science kit. We took our usual places, that we had for the past 4 years and started brewing potions, and as always, the potions me and Remus had brewed was nearly perfect as James looked over then back at his own which was not the correct colour at all. Slughorn came over to observe work

"Miss Lawrence, Mr Lupin, prefect as always" He glance towards James "Mr Potter maybe you should spend more time reading instructions. Now class put the potions into viles and I'll inspect you work later on. Homework, please read up about the properties of moonstone"

As we left, Remus and I went to turn a corner and the others looked at us. Peter asked, "Where are you going?"

"Library" we replied, eye rolls and shrugs came our way as they walked to the common room

"Great start, endless lectures on OWLS, and one piece of homework" Remus laughed. Homework took no time as we helped each other find research, and we slowly returned to the common room

"How was summer" He asked

"It was okay, I guess, I got to go out a bit more mum's letting me go out slightly more now. She worries too much" I replied

"Tell me about it but I guess its parents' way of showing love" However his parents weren't protective the way mine where but more worried about his condition

"I know its hard for you and I wish I could help-"

"Amy, I know, I'm grateful" He said "I have the guys but sometimes I feel they just use it as time off once a month"

We entered the common room the other lounged in the chair around the fire not noticing our return as James spoke "They're always together"

"Who may I ask?" I raised my eyebrow as his eyes widened

"Lily and Snape…" James said slowly

"Do you think we're stupid?" Remus laughed at him

"No just a bit slow sometimes" Sirius replied "Liven up a bit guys all you do is work"

"May I remind you I come up with most the plans for your pranks" Remus pointed out.

"But it's not the same as participating" Peter looked at him "Join in tomorrow"

A shared look was shared between us two bookworms before we reluctantly agreed


	5. 5-PranksDetention

I was woken up ridiculously early by Debbie who was already dressed and ready to go "Come on we need to go!"

"Do I have to?" I mumbled into my pillow

"Yes unless you want Sirius to bully you about being the boring one" Debbie threw my clothes at me "Now please hurry up"

Dragged by the wrist, I was led up to the astronomy tower where the boys had everything set up already

"Right so as people go off to lessons they'll go through the courtyard, mainly Slytherins, checked their timetable" Sirius explained "As they walked through we drop these beauties on them"

Sirius help up a small balloon in his hands, which looked extremely ordinary to me "Sirius no offence but how is this a 'great' prank" I asked

"Ah you see young one, these aren't just any old balloons they are charmed. Filled with the finest itching powder and will chase any Slytherin until it bursts" A wicked grin grew on his face.

"And how are we getting out of this one because unlike you, I have a perfect record" I titled my head at the boy pushing the boxes of balloons to everyone's feet.

"Don't worry, you and Moony have my cloak, the rest of us can get punished" James handed me his cloak while ruffling my hair. Sirius ushered us into position. As the doors of the courtyard opened, he gave his signal, we all dropped the balloons and with that chaos descended. Slytherins screaming and shouting, running in circles. 6 of us feel into a fit of laughter until footsteps echoed up the tower. Remus pulled me into him flinging he cloak over us.

"How did I know it'd be you lot to cause this havoc?" McGonagall stood with her arms folded over her chest glaring at the other four, James went to open his mouth "I don't want to be talked back to Mr Potter, 4 of you, detention tonight, my office"

She left swiftly to attend her lessons "So what will it be this time?" Debbie wondered

"Sorting flies again probably" Peter pointed in our direction to James who promptly pulled the cloak off. "How come Amy always gets out of this?"

"Because her perfect record will save our arses one day, she's the most reliable source" Remus smiled at me

As we walked back to through the castle, it was noticeable some Slytherins were heading towards the hospital wing for a remedy for the itching as they glared in our direction.

* * *

Sirius POV 

Evening came and the four of us headed to our detention walking through the dead corridors

"How come you never let me hide and get out of this?" Peter asked once more

"Because you don't have a reputation to uphold" James replied, "Did anyone else notice how close they were?"

I knew Prongs' tactic, he wanted to see Debbie's reaction to see if maybe the girls had spoken about Moony

"Let's be honest, they're both too awkward and shy" She replied looking at the ground "Plus with the monthly issue…. He wouldn't"

"But-" I began

"Drop it Sirius" Debbie sent me a glare as we arrived at the classroom. McGonagall gave us simple instructions, James and Peter to sort out her paper work, Debbie and I to clean up the mess we'd made in the courtyard, the muggle way. We swept the powder covered area which was dirtier than expected, I looked over and Debbie washing the stone walls

"Sirius stop looking at my arse, women aren't objects" She shouted without even looking at me

"Hey, I wasn't, but now I am!" I winked at her as she turned around

"I'm not interested, everyone knows you're the biggest player at this school"

"I am not…."

"Really? that's not what I hear in the girls' bathroom" She turned around dropping the rag into a bucket as she finished cleaning

"Hey, I can't help it if girls throw themselves at me" She rolled her eyes picking up the cleaning equipment making her way indoors, I hurried after her "Why did you cut me off earlier?"

"What?" She replied raising an eyebrow

"About Amy"

"Because its not our place to talk about it" Her face turned away

"They just need a little bit of push-"

"ENOUGH SIRIUS" She shouted at me "It's not our place, look I see it too but we can't force something. Stop trying to make it happen okay?" I nodded as we walked in silence the rest of that night. As we returned to the common room, the others had finished earlier sitting talking to Remus and Amy curled up on th sofa both attempting to help the others with their homework, I looked at Debbie with a look saying _you know I'm right._

"Amy can I talk to you? Alone?" Debbie rushed the girl away from the boys up to their dorm, as I slouched in the seat she'd vacated

"Moony" I started

"What is it Padfoot? I'm trying to help Wormtail with Charms" He responded

"You were a bit close to Amy under the cloak this morning" With that statement, his movements froze, and I could feel James' eyes glaring at the back of my head "Do you have a thing for her or what?"

"Padfoot-"James started

"Shut up Prongs" I hushed him without looking away from Remus

"Look it's not something I've thought about" He quickly replied trying to continue his tutoring

I looked at Prongs who just gave me a deadly stare as a warning not to ask again. "I'm just curious okay, not need to be so hostile"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review and follow :)**


	6. 6- The Hufflepuff Boy

**Unless stated please assume the story is from Amy's POV**

* * *

I read the abandoned daily prophet on the table as I ate while the other discussed the quidditch try outs

"Amy please let me help you learn to fly" James pleaded

"I can't okay, we all know that" I responded not looking up

"That's right, first time you tried you got catapulted into the black lake by the broom, best thing I've ever seen" Oh that familiar monstrous high-pitched voice said from behind me. I finally took my eyes off the paper to see the bitch standing behind me. Victoria Addams, Slytherin girl from our year. It was instant hate from the day we met, if I'm honest I'm not sure why but my gut told me she was bad news. Her black eyes with flecks of red stared down at me as her friends laughed behind her

"Like when your potion blew up in your face and caused you to get boils" I replied

"That never happened" Her tone harsh

"It will if you don't leave me alone" I replied, my friends stayed silent just watching offering no help.

"Come on let's go" One girl from her posy said, the swiftly turned away. My tense body suddenly relaxed

"Did you just threaten her?" Debbie was the first to speak as they all stare in shock.

"She pissed me off, I honestly want to kill her sometimes" Looking over my shoulder where they stared, I sent a cute smile and a wave their way to annoy her "She's going to turn into a death eater I know it"

"You don't know that" Peter said sheepishly sensing my anger

"There's hardly any Slytherins who don't turn out bad Peter" Debbie came to my defence

"Sev isn't bad" Lily piped up next to me as she looked at her friend across the room

"Snivellus is a weird annoying git" James responded "Hey Evans, your time wouldn't be wasted with me"

"In your dreams you arrogant toe-rag" Lily immediately left the table to join her friend

"Oh trust me Evans he does" Sirius winked at her, Lily shook her head as she walked away, and the conversation fell silent

"Well I'm going to go the toilet I shall see you guys in class" I stood and left the hall

* * *

There were only a few minutes left to get to class, being late was a massive pet peeve hence why I was practically running down the hall, well until I crashed into another student and my books flew everywhere "OH, IM SO SORRY"

I quickly moved around the floor attempting to retrieve my books as the other student helped. "No don't worry it's okay" He handed me the two books, I looked at staring at him, he was gorgeous. He had short blonde hair which perfectly matched his green eyes, his robes indicating he was a Hufflepuff. "The names Matthew Walker, well Matt"

"Amelia Lawrence, but call me Amy" And in that moment I forgot where I was heading

"You're friends with the marauders, aren't you?" He asked

"Erm, yea" I replied awkwardly "But I don't join in all the mischief, so I haven't harmed you in anyway"

"I don't suppose you do, you seem to spend most the time in the library with the nerdy one" I knew he was referring to Remus

"Oh, we just value our education a bit more, we're just friends" suddenly the thought of class hit me "Where I should be going now, I'm sorry but I have to run"

"Oh yeah, so should I. How about I met you somewhere later and we can talk a bit more?" My heart fluttered at his question

"I'd love to, great hall at 7" He nodded, and we went our separate ways. I hurried into the classroom as I arrived taking a sat next to Debbie. She slid a piece of paper to me, _where were you?_

I scribbled back telling her I'd tell her later. I could feel four pairs of eyes also staring at me during the lesson. The professor rounded off the lesson an hour later proceeding to assign homework. As I picked up the books of the desk I knew the flood of questions coming my way

"You're never late-"Sirius started

"So we were wondering why you were" Peter added

"There must be a good reason why" James finished as we walked out the classroom.

"I had a bit of tumble…" I replied they were all more confused than before pushing me to speak "Fine I was talking to someone okay"

Instantly all five friends were looking at each other smiling and raising eyebrows "Who is he?"

I looked Debbie dead in the eye "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Well you wouldn't be blushing if it was a girl, unless there's something we don't know?" I touched my cheek realising how hot it was "Well?"

I gazed at all of them, every single pair of eyes were one me waiting for my reply, I turned away and kept walking to herbology. "We're going to meet after dinner, his name's Matt if you must know"

"Matt who? I've never heard of a Matt before" James' over protective brother feature came out

"I only just met him, he's a Hufflepuff and I don't think he's our year"

"Please be careful" his voice concerned

"I'm always careful James"

* * *

I ate dinner faster than I ever had done and looked at my watch, 7. I got up out my seat and waved goodbye to my friends. As promised the handsome was waiting by the door for me and we walked around talking for hours. We talked for a couple of hours just wondering around the halls. Getting to know each other a bit more, I was right he was a 6th year also a half-blood. Matt walked me back to the common room where we said our goodbyes and agreed to meet again at the weekend. I walked straight up to bed with a grin on my face, not realising I had past my friends sitting on the chairs

* * *

Remus POV

Amy returned later than expected, she walked past us towards the door without acknowledging our presence with a wide grin on her face.

"Well she obviously had a good evening" Peter said, I watch her go up the stairs as she smiled to herself.

"How long do you give it?" Sirius asked

"She's obviously head over heels, I say three galleons their together in two weeks" Peter responded

"Three galleons, my friend, by the end of the week" Sirius smirked

"Oh I know that smile, she's definitely falling" Debbie grinned

"Guys its mean to place bets on her, just leave her to it" I sighed

"Alright Mr defensive" Sirius' face turned to me eyebrows raised

"What?" Now I was being defensive as they all stared at me

"Come on Moony don't act so clueless, you're always together" James finally piped up

"If you're referring to us becoming something, you know perfectly well why" I said

"Moony you'd never hurt her, you don't hurt us" He responded

"Yes but you guys are Animagi, she's not, we have a system that works" Their heads dropped "We already talked about this, just leave it will you?"

I stormed out of the room and headed for the dorms with whispers behind me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please follow and review x**


	7. 7- The Plan

Time flew fast and the first full moon of the year arrived. The boys had finally grasped their transformations, Remus finally agreed to let them go with him. I glanced at the full moon out the common room window as I sat with Debbie.

"I wish we could be there with them" She said as I looked out the window

"Yes but we can't, it too much of a risk" I reminded her

"Unless.." Her eyes shone bright

"Unless what Debbie?" I asked

"If they can do it, we can!"

"Debbie its complicated"

"They have half the brains we do, we can do it. It'd be a surprise" My best friend stared at me for a while waiting for my response. I knew if I didn't do it with her she'd probably attempt to by herself.

"Fine but we have to be quiet about this" I hushed her as she started jumping with excitement

* * *

The next morning we sat eating the table quiet for once, peaceful. Lily looked at me "The boys not joining you today?"

"No idea, just enjoy it while it lasts" we both laughed a moment two soon as the four made their way through the doors. They sat struggling to keep their eyes open.

"Late night I assume" She remarked as she watched the boys practically asleep at the table "I'll talk to you later Amy" With a hug she left to talk to other friends

"When did you get back?" Debbie asked

"About an hour ago" James yawned

"You sure class is a good idea?" I asked them

"If we don't go we'll get detention again, we'll just go and sleep in it" Peter answered rubbing his eyes

"Okay, I'll make extra notes" I smiled at them answered with cohesive thanks

We walked to class the boys sluggish behind us "How's the Matt situation?" Debbie whispered peering behind to check no one was listening

"I like him, he's a sweet boy" I also looked back at the boys "I just don't want them involved yet"

"Bit late babe, they see the way you smile when you're with him" My cheeks went red "Look you'll have to tell them at some point, they won't do anything they just tease"

"What about you then?" I asked hesitantly, I saw her gaze other her shoulder "I know you really like him, just tell him"

"I just don't think he's ready for one girl" Debbie looked away from Sirius and back to me. She'd bottled up her feelings for some time, nearly a year in fact, listening to him go on and on about other girls.

* * *

Luckily Potions was not a interactive lesson but rather Slughorn talking through the dangers of many potions. After his lecture he left us to work among ourselves as he approached me

"Miss Lawrence, if you're not aware I hold a dinner each year for selected students, I'd very much like to invite you, this Friday evening" He informed me

"Thank you sir, I'd love to" I replied with that he walked to the next student, Lily of course!

"So you're in the slug club now?" James joked as we all walked back to dinner, the boys finally regaining their energy

"I expected it, Matt said his favourite students always get invited" They all gain a cheeky grin at the boys name "Oh stop it will you, he's just a boy"

"Yes, dear Amy, but not just any boy is he" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows

"Okay, I have a slight crush on him and what?" They all stared at me smiling I knew the thoughts in their heads "Not yet okay"

"Oh come on its been a few weeks ask him out" James pleaded, I just shrugged in response.

"It needs to be the right time" I looked over at the blond sitting with his friends. As we walked back to the common room I felt a hand grab mine and pull me away. Those beautiful green eyes stared down at me

"I heard you got invited to the party Friday" Matt asked his hand still holding mine

"Just this morning" I replied cheerfully "Why?"

"Because I shall also be attending" My heart fluttered "I'll pick you up from your common room at 8"

He let go of my hand and ran to meet his friends, I stood in shock for a second thinking it over, suddenly reality snapped into place. Fuck, my friends had disappeared so I spirted to catch them. Luckily no one had noticed my absence

"Are you serious? We can't go sneaking out for her birthday" Debbie told James, obviously talking about my birthday

"No I'm Sirius" Sirius replied "It's a Friday no one would care"

"Erm, my birthday and I say no" I stated as they turned to look at me Sirius and James had disappointed expressions

"Why must you ruin the fun?" they said grumpily

"Amy come with me" Debbie ushered me away from the boys with no questions asked after some walking we stopped "I found somewhere to practice" She pointed at the wall

"You know that's a wall, right?" I questioned

"Ah but wait" She turned to the wall, magically the a door formed in the stone work I stared in shock. We walked into the room, it was filled with bookshelves and chairs "Welcome to the Room of Requirement"

"How did you-" I began

"I asked Peter where they went, and he told me, he's clueless" Debbie answered with a smile "This is hidden, no one can find it unless they need it. It's a secret. It turns into whatever you need it to be"

I stood in wonder of the large room, this place was perfect. We sat studying the evening away learning about the transformation. I knew it was dangerous, but the books only made it seem worse. I became reluctant to carry on, but I couldn't leave Debbie to do it by herself, she needed a helping hand.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading i know the story is a bit slow but i'm just getting started**


	8. 8- Slughorn's Dinner

All day I longed for the evening to arrive. As soon as lessons were over, I ran up to the dorm to get ready. I sat for a while trying to perfect the makeup I'd borrowed from Debbie until I was satisfied. My hair in lose waves done my back, rather than the usual pin straight strands. It took a while to decide on my outfit , I stood looking at the clothes thrown on my bed. Lily walked in and laughed

"It's just a dinner Amy" She said looking at the mess I'd made

"Actually Matt said he'd pick me up so…well…" I stumbled to find words to explain my feelings

"No need to explain let me help" Lily stood with me glancing at the clothes spewed around. At times like this I was glad I had some female friends. Lily helped me pick out a simple but elegant outfit. I wore a white top which had lace sleeves, and a simple black skater skirt, happy with what I saw in the mirror I left to meet the Hufflepuff outside the common room door.

"Wow" His eyes looked me up and down "You look gorgeous"

"Not too bad yourself" I giggled, he held out his arm which I gladly took. As we left for the dinner I saw my housemates returning from quidditch practice, Peter was the first to notice me nudging the rest of them to look, wide grins spread across their face apart from Remus was smiled and nodded signalling to have a good time.

"What was that about?" Matt asked noticing my friends

"They act like children sometimes, they like to tease me about everything" I replied, Matt slowly nodded. We arrived at the party and the most wonderful food was served, which I was more focused on rather than the conversation at hand.

* * *

"Amelia, how's your family doing?" My head snapped up from the food and saw everyone looking as Slughorn asked me a question.

"Erm…" I tried to gain my thoughts

"Father still at the ministry I assume?" Slughorn asked

"Oh, yes he loves working there. My brother is finishing up his study with magical creatures" I answered

"What about your mother? She's a muggle, yes?" Once again he asked curiously

"Yes, she is. She's a teacher" An approving nod came my way. After the food was taken away we were left to chat if we so wished. Lily left forgetting to alert me. Leaving me alone with Matt as we walked around the school

"I think you're great Amy" I felt my face burning as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I feel the same" I replied quietly trying to avoid eye contact far to embarrassed at the moment in time. We parted separate ways.

* * *

Debbie POV

I'd spent the evening learning about animagi by myself, walking back from the RoR (room of requirement) down the halls. I head some younger girls giggling as I heard the name Black mentioned. With that the devil himself walked towards me in the opposite direction

"Why are you out so late?" I queried

"Just seeing someone" He responded

"Do I want to know?" I checked, he ran his fingers through his raven coloured hair

"The opposite actually, decided I should tell a girl I didn't like her"

"Who was the poor damsel?" I teased

"Just some 4th year" He shrugged "She thought I was hot nothing more"

"Oh as always then" I murmured, it was the same comment he made all the time

"But what about your opinion" He asked with a twinkle in his grey eyes

"Why does it matter?" I refused to play his games. He moved faster than I could and backed me against the wall, hands either side of me preventing my escape

"Because I want to know Charm" He demanded. I stayed silent avoiding his eyes looking anywhere else "Well I'm not moving until you give me an answer"

I attempted to wriggle out of his grasp but no luck "Fine, yes, I do think you're attractive"

"Knew it" He smirked

"Can you let me- "Before I could finish my words he planted his lips on mine, I couldn't find the will to move away. It was something I'd thought of for a long time now. I knew he'd kissed me before but being dared to do it took away the sparks that I felt in that moment. Eventually he pulled away leaving me breathless. I was speechless.

"Sorry I couldn't help it" he admitted but I just pulled him back into another kiss

* * *

James POV

Sirius had been gone over 30 minutes, a long time considering he told us he was only going to tell a girl he didn't like her. Knowing him he was probably all over her in a broom cupboard. I got up out of my chair

"Where are you going?" Peter asked

"Come one we're going to find Sirius" I waved the other two to follow me. We split up romaing a corridor each, Remus and I found each other shaking our heads with no luck, Peter ran down the hall signalling for us to follow. He stopped us by a classroom, putting his finger to his mouth to tell us to keep quiet. He pointed to the slightly open door, we peered in. Debbie was sat on the desk with her legs around Sirius in the middle of a fierce snog.

"What are you doing?" Amy appeared behind us, we quickly snapped our heads urging her to stay quiet as she approached the door, she smiled as she saw her friend. We walked away leaving the two alone. "She'll be happy now"

"What do you mean?" We chorused

"She's had a crush on him for ages" She looked at us as thought it were a headline on the daily prophet "How did you not guess?"

"She's your best friend, you're more likely to know" I answered back

"If she didn't like him she wouldn't be so willing to kiss him during every game of dares, would she?" Amy had a point, Debbie was sometimes far to keen. As we returned to the common room Amy said her goodbyes and went to bed, I watched as Remus' eyes followed her up the staircase once more

"Mate, if she means that much to you just tell her" I started he went to open his mouth "No none of this ' _my condition'_ she knows about it, she knows to just stay away on a full moon"

Moony stayed quiet for a moment and looked up at me "She likes Matt, Prongs"

Peter piped up on the matter "She'd probably drop him in a heartbeat if she knew"

"Fine ill consider it but that's not a promise okay" His eyes met ours and we nodded in agreement.


	9. 9-Birthday

A few weeks past without any major change. Sirius and Debbie spent most their time making out while the rest of us suffered. The day had arrived, my birthday that is. I was woken up by the girls in the common room, Lily and Debbie hugging me ,singing to me with a small cupcake with a candle they'd snuck out the kitchen. Lily handed me a bag full or sweets from honeydukes knowing food was the way to my heart. Debbie however insisted I got dressed and waited until I was with the boys for my gift.

I sat in the arm chair as the 5 stood around me. Debbie handed me a rather large silver box wrapped with a blue ribbon. I pulled the ribbon off and removed the lid, inside laid a perfectly folded dress, a white off the shoulder knee length dress, with lace flowers around the waist. I gasped and ran to hug her

"Where? How? Why?" I asked in shock

"Well, that for me to know. As to why we know Slughorn always has a formal Christmas party, you're bound to get invited. It may not be for a few months but better to be prepared" She explained

I cautiously took the box James had in his hands scared to open the lid "Okay we're not that horrible, the box is perfectly safe" He insisted I pulled away the lid off the rectangular box revealing sliver heels to match the dress. "We must admit we had some help"

Debbie just smiled, she was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. We hurried to breakfast, as I was eating a brown owl landed in front of me with a small parcel. Family. I ripped open the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. A simple gold chain with a tear drop pendant, which looked like a diamond.

"wow" I heard a gathered response

"Is that a-"Sirius whispered

"Yes, it is" Peter answered

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked worried

"That's not a diamond Amy" She point at the pendant "That's magical, that's a guardian stone, they're rare"

"Its changes colour when it senses danger, normally red" Remus explained taking it out the box place the necklace around my neck

I smiled to myself, only my parents would think of such a thing "So what's the plan today, other than lessons?"

"A surprise" James hinted "Which you must wait for"

We stood and I noticed Slytherins staring at me, obviously trying to figure out the fuss my friends were making. I saw Matt standing at the entrance smiling at me, I approached him, sliding the necklace under my shirt

"Happy birthday" He said holding my hand

"You remembered?" I laughed

"Of course" He produced a small box out of his pocket "Which is why I have a gift"

He popped open the lid to expose two small stud earrings, diamonds in the shape of hearts.

"Oh merlin, they're beautiful" I gasped as they twinkled in the sunlight passing through the window

"Much like their owner" I blushed smiling at his remark "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Remus POV

We all watched her leave with matt, it was the happiest we'd seen her.

"Go after her" James nudged

"I don't know what to say Prongs" I replied looking back down at my food

"Just anything, just do it" He pushed me off the bench shooing me away I heard Sirius shout GO ON MATE while Debbie told him to so drawing attention. I jogged down the hall to find her to finally just let it out. I stopped and hid behind a post when I saw her with Walker, he'd picked her up by the waist and kissed her, her face with the widest smile I'd ever seen. In the moment I knew I was too late, they looked like a couple, they WERE a couple. All I could do was run away, run to the place that offered me solace. Ignoring the shouts behind me I just ran to the shrieking shack. My body full of emotion, I picked up an old wooden chair throwing it towards a wall in frustration

"Wow Moony what happened?" Peter asked as boys entered . I shook my head, my eyes stinging

"Come on" Sirius insisted

"I was too late" I said plainly

"What?" Peter asked once more. I sunk onto the floor. My head between my knees thinking about what I saw over and over again

"They're together, they were kissing and..." I was trying to stop my voice from breaking

"Hey Moony it's okay" Sirius sat down beside me silence fell no one knowing what to do or say

"Well they're a thing" Debbie entered breaking the silence "Guess it was going to happen eventually"

"What do you mean?" James look at her, her face changed like she'd said something obvious like the sky is blue

"She really liked him, could you not tell?" Her smile faded as she noticed the rest of looking glum "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Moony, may or may not have decided he finally wanted to admit how he feels about her" James muttered

"YOU IDIOTS" She screamed her hand rubbing her face "If you told me I could've stopped this"

Peter glared at her "Well if we knew she was so infested in Walker"

"Oh come on! It was blood obvious" Her voice annoyed "Don't go blaming me for this!"

"Guys…" I finally spoke up finding my voice "Just leave it, as long as she's happy"

"Re-" Sirius began to say as I made me way to the door

"I'll get over her, I just want her to be happy that's all" I left the all bickering among themselves. Once we arrived at the castle Amy found us and shared the news, all of us acting happy pretending nothing had happened.

* * *

Amy POV

I spent every lesson smiling to myself, ecstatic about the mornings events. The surprise the boys had was what I expected. A Gryffindor common room party. They'd stolen butterbeer and food from the kitchens, set up some music and let the whole house celebrate with us. Sirius and Debbie being the annoying couple on the stair case all over each other, I stood tot eh side watching everyone having fun.

"Good birthday?" James asked from behind me

"The best" I replied "You know this wasn't necessary

"We wanted to" He filled with his bottle for a minute "How's things with Walker?"

I blushed "Good I guess, he got me these" I pushed my hair back to show the earrings

"He must be loaded, so that's why you like him" He exclaimed while inspecting the jewels. I punched him on the arm "Be careful Amy, you got a lot of expensive jewellery"

"I'll be fine" I assured him "Erm James, Sirius and Debbie have disappeared"

At once he grabbed my wrist and we snuck up to look in the dorm, finding the pair on his bed in a rather inappropriate looking position, I almost laughed before James dragged me away

"You'll come up later to see more than you wanted" I laughed

"It's disturbing to watch honestly" He laughed then his face turn serious "I don't want you getting up to that okay?"

"James, I'll try not to" I reassured him

"Try? You wont! They've known each other for years" He pointed at the closed door

"Look, I wouldn't anyway" I said with all seriousness "If it happens it happens but im not rushing anything, I promise"

* * *

Victorita POV

"I wonder what all that fuss was about" Marcia asked as we lounged in the common room

"By the looks on their faces it was something precious" I answered watching th fish in the lake swim past the window

"Lawrence? I overheard my brother it was a guardian stone" Regulus Black entered, I shot up in my seat

"They're rare aren't they?" Cissy asked, Black sent a nod of agreement our way

"She just thought it was a diamond necklace im sure" Marcia laughed

"I want it" I said "Our parent would love to have their hands on it, if she has that she can warn people of danger"

"What are you thinking" The two girls stared at me

"We steal it off her of course, not yet, we have to wait until she's vulnerable" I grinned at the others knowing they'd help me. The planning begun

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow and review. Fell free to give any suggestions**


	10. 10-Patronus and Payback

**Thanks to those reading. I'd love any feedback you have to help improve the story. Enjoy x**

* * *

Debbie and I spent countless hours researching and learning about animagi, making sure we knew the correct procedure in order to become one.

"It says here they can often take the same form as a Patronus" I informed Debbie

"So we know what the boys patronus' would be" She replied "Aren't we meant to learn them soon?"

"Next lesson I think. But they're difficult magic, many wizards fail for years to produce one. Exactly how I feel with this" I threw the book on the coffee table the RoR had given us.

"Don't give up on this" She encouraged me. We decided we'd leave the work for another day. We knew we'd be lucky if we could even grasp the process by the end of the year. The next morning I was right we walked up to the DADA classroom and saw Patronus written on the dirty chalkboard

"Now, this is difficult magic, I don't expect you to have it mastered by today or even this week" The Professor went on about the spell and how it was a defence towards dementors. We were instructed to give up and try it for ourselves "Now, remember it is your happiest memory"

Half way through the lesson it felt as though most my friends had grasped concept of the spell. Each other them with Silver animals departing from their wands. A cheetah ran out of Debbie's wand running in circles at her feet. The boys producing theirs matching their animal forms, yet I struggled

"Come on Amy, just think of something happy" Peter shouted of the noise

I thought to myself of the happiest moments I could. The day I met Debbie , the memory was too vague, the time I received my Hogwarts letter, no luck, my recent birthday, nothing. The I remeer the day I arrived at the school

 _Flashback_

 _The common seemed so large and bright with all the red and gold décor. I stayed close to Debbie as she was the only one I knew. Many other girls had gone to bed but we just weren't tired. Debbie saw 4 boys chatting away by the fire, and dragged me along._

" _Hi, I'm Debbie" She introduced herself and the boys welcomed us into the circle they'd formed as they each introduced themselves._

" _Peter" The small one spoke_

" _Remus" The brown hair one said_

" _Sirius" The long hair one announced_

" _James" The one with glasses said_

" _What about you?" Sirius asked as they all looked at me, Debbie nudged me to talk_

" _Oh erm Amelia, but I prefer Amy" I mumbled pushing my hair behind my ear_

" _Well Amy, you're very pretty" Sirius smirked_

" _You literally just me her Sirius!" James exclaimed_

" _I admire good looks when I see them" Everyone laughed_

" _Thanks but you'll have more luck flirting with her" I pointed at Debbie who looked at me mouth wide open. The boys laughed as Sirius winced_

" _I think we're going to be good friends" Remus smiled at me_

I opened my eyes to find the silver white light protruding from my wand, in and instand an animal formed running in circles around the room. A mountain wolf.

"A wolf? I expected something like a rabbit if I'm honest" Sirius shrugged

"Class dismissed" The professor shouted of the noise

Everyone left in awe of the magic we'd just seen. People discussing their happy memories

"So what did you think of?" I asked Debbie

"Everything that makes me happy, the first broom I got, our time together stuff" She blushed

"So Sirius?" I giggled as she pushed me gently. I saw matt pass in the hall and smiled at him

"Did you think of matt?" Debbie teased

"No" I responded, they all stopped at stared "I though of you guys actually, the day we all met"

"AWW" I rolled my eyes. Sirius grabbed my cheek like I was a baby "Arent you so cute"

"I swear stop it" I snarled at him, as he continued to tease me I sent a hex his way

"AMELIA" I smirked as his hair turned green , I heard peter mutter oh fuck under his breath "Turn it back now!"

"Why? I told you to stop and you wouldn't?" I grinned at him walking ahead

"Amy do it, please" Debbie pleaded as Sirius grew angry , I threw the counter hex at him resolving the issue he was facing

"You'll regret that" He sang with evil in his eyes

* * *

Remus POV

We sat in the hall, out the corner of my eye I saw Sirius putting a vile back in his robes previous hovered above Amy's goblet. I shook my head and turned away, he wouldn't be so stupid. Amy began to drink.

"Sirius what did you do?!" I heard Debbie's horrified whisper as I turned Amy was no longer there but replaced with a small child struggling to stay on the bench

"Oh Sirius you didn't?" James muttered under his breath. Amy for a second was confused then looked at me. People began to look. I quickly grabbed her as we ran back to the common room before anyone else noticed. Peter shut the door as we got to the dorm

"SIRIUS YOU TURNED HER INTO A CHILD?!" Debbie screamed at him

"She messed with my hair" He shrugged collapsing on the bed, I put the small girl down, she began to run around the room the pigtails her hair turn into bouncing round her head

"Alright funs over, change her back" Debbie asked

"Nah I'm enjoying this" Sirius sat back and watched the hyperactive child run in circles. Debbie left the room then returned a few moments later with a book in her hand which she threw at me

"Here read to her she'll calm down" Everyone sent her a quizzical look "I knew her when she was 5, it's the only way"

I sat the 5 year old on the bed next to me reading her muggle fairy tales while Debbie shouted at Sirius who was enjoying the show he'd produced way too much. Amy soon calmed down. Sirius looked at us "once she says sorry I'll give you the antidote"

"Amy apologise" Debbie looked at her

"NO!" the small child screamed at her, Debbie scratched her head remembering how stubborn her friend was

"Let me try" I kneeled down in front of Amy sitting on the bed "Okay, listen, if you apologise I'll take you to honeydukes and you can have whatever you want"

Her eyes lit up, like any child's would at the though of sweets. She jumped off the high bed and ran towards Sirius and apologised. Keeping to his promise he poured the antidote into her mouth. Amy magically transformed to her normal self, confused by what was happening until she looked down at Padfoot "I hate you so much sometimes"


	11. 11-Hogsmeade

**Sorry this chapter is shorter, but please enjoy**

* * *

Days off to Hogsmeade were always my favourite. Even though we regularly went there on weekends after we discovered secret passages. But actually getting a day where everyone could go as a school just felt better somehow. I'd agreed with Matt we'd have a proper date on the day, some time to ourselves properly.

"We'll be late if you don't hurry up" I said as Debbie faffed with her hair in the mirror

"Fine, lets go" She answered, we followed the crowds of students towards the small village. I found Matt on my way, sneakily grabbing his hand before he noticed me. We headed to the packed three broomsticks and found a quiet table next the back and we sat having our drinks

"It feels nice to actually have time alone without rushing around schedules" I relaxed into my chair

"You're telling me, I know the exams are stressful but staying on top of work helps" He said "I saw you hexed Black the other day"

I laughed almost spitting out my drink "Oh you saw that, he was annoying me and I felt he needed to learn a lesson"

"Well hopefully he learnt"

"He turned me into a child as payback" I admitted shyly

"I bet it was adorable " he smiled planting a kiss on my lips "The girls in my house don't shut up about him"

"Well they should he sort of has a think with Debbie now" I replied, Matts eyes widened with shock

"The ladies man has a girlfriend?" He asked

"Well sort of they haven't made it official" I clarified

"I wish we could spend more time together, like this" Matt fiddled with his cup on the table finishing his drink. The idea sprung into my head.

"I think I can help with that" I grinned, I pulled matt away and back to the school after we'd finished shopping around the small village. I told him to close his eyes and the door for the RoR opened, I held his hand walking him inside ensuring no one was about. The room appeared similar to how it usually did, however this time there were not bookshelves. Just a sofa and a table and a cosy fire to keep warm

"What is this place?" Matt asked his voice filled with wonder

" A secret place I found" I informed as I sat down on the sofa with him "Best part no one knows its here so we wont be disturbed"

"Good" He leaned in kissing me pulling me onto his lap. We kissed for what felt like forever until we pulled apart. "You know Slughorn has a Christmas party each year?"

"I've heard" I replied

"Well you'll probably be invited, but I would like to ask you to be my date" He asked

"It's October?" I stated "It won't be for two months"

"Well I'm making sure no one takes you before I get the chance"

"Of course I'll be your date" I chucked ruffling his hair. We cuddled in the room for hours, and without realising I fell asleep. It was only once I woke and looked at my watch did I realise it was morning.

"SHIT" I shrieked waking matt "Its morning already"

"And?" He rubbed his eyes as he woke

"We didn't go back to the dorms" I reminded him, suddenly he swore under his breath. We quickly hurried ourselves about getting ready. Luckily it was a Sunday, nobody should be awake early. We sped our goodbyes and rushed to our own rooms. When I arrived I grabbed some clothes from my trunk quickly changing in the bathroom

"Where have you been" Debbie stood her arms crossed on her chest

"in the bathroom…" I acted as though nothing happened

"I was up until 5 waiting for you" She scolded me "We all stayed up worried sick about you"

"I was in the Room with Matt" I sighed giving in

Her face winced "Do I want to know?"

"Not that, we literally made out a bit, lost track of time and fell asleep that's all" I replied reassuringly

"Well get your story straight the boys will question you" She walked me to the great hall, I caught Matt's eye as I sat down sending him a friendly smile, I sat down into the most awkward silence I'd encountered as my friends ate their breakfast

"Get busy last night?" Sirius broke off the silence with his dirty remark

"NO!" I hushed him

"Sure you didn't lose the V card" He looked at me with a dirty smile

"We fell asleep Sirius, SLEEP, get your head out the gutter" I hissed at him

"Leave her be Pads" James said ruffling his hair.

"Guessing the date went alright then" Remus stated not looking up from his book

"Yes thank you, see at least someone is polite" I glared at Sirius who held his hands up in defeat


	12. 12- Halloween

**Sorry, uploads wont be as regular/as many as the past few days. However I do intend to regularly upload**

* * *

Matt had informed me of a Halloween party organised in an abandoned mansion just by Hogsmeade, open invite to students 5th year and up. I told my friends who all agreed to go. The holiday was similar to the muggle one, sweets, prank and costumes. The Marauders had planned a large prank for the holiday feast. They'd charmed the pumpkins on the tables to come to live and cause havoc throughout the hall, Remus the genius behind it this time. The holiday was similar in other ways too. Boys often wore reasonable costumes whereas most girls used it as an excuse to show off their bodies without the usual disgust. Usually stuck to costumes which covered my body however Debbie had forced me to buy something different, her words to me in the muggle costume store were 'sex it up a bit'

I looked in the mirror at my costume unsure of what to think. I looked at the small dress which hit my mid-thigh, it was pale blue with a frilly apron, stripped black and white socks slid over my knees. I'd puled my hair back with a black ribbon. Alice in Wonderland

"You look incredible" Debbie assured me as she tied the sword to the side of her sexy Pirate costume. It was out of my comfort zone but seeing every other girl wear something similar gave me a confidence boost. She pulled me out to the dorm, so we could head to the party without being too late. I peer down the stair case at the boys leaning on the walls before thy saw us.

Sirius matched Dabi with the Pirate theme, while James decided he wanted to be a ninja, Peter following his lead. Remus decided on a wolf costume, just for the irony. We left the staircase and Sirius look pleased with his counterpart as they engaged in a kiss. I however stood shyly avoiding eye contact, their jaws dropped.

"You'll catch flies, close your mouths" I urged walking past them I could feel eyes staring at me, I turned to see the boys quickly advert their eyes, Remus scratching the back of his head.

"You won't get cold?" James asked nervously as he check Lily out across the room

"I'll be fine" I assured him. We swiftly left for the party. Upon arriving the place was already packed, the music blasting though speakers. Drinks thrown across tables already split causing floors to become sticky. People were dancing and having fun. I found two hands wrap around my waist

"Hey sexy" my boyfriend whispered in my ear, I turned to see completely unplanned he was dressed as the mad hatter. I saw my friends disperse as Remus whispered to James walking in another direction. We danced for a while until he took me to get a drink, I promptly picked up a butterbeer

"Oh come on, have some fun" Matt urged as he handed me some fire whiskey. I was not one to break the rules, but I felt if I was tonight was a good time. All of us had fun for once, Lily was letting James actually talk to her without threatening him, Peter and Remus were also talking to some girls from school. For once we were all happy, oblivious to all our problems. Hours later the party slowly died as people left to return to the castle. I'd lost my boyfriend a while ago to his friends and found myself dancing with Debbie.

"Okay let's get these two home" James said to the others as he talked us into leaving the party. Both under the influence of fire whiskey Debbie and I sang our hearts out the whole way back much to the annoyance of many passers-by. We slumped into the cosy sofa's in the arm chair talking about God knows what for hours after we returned.

"Alright you two bed" Remus stated as we realised it was now 4am

"Effort" We chorused, the boys shared a worried glance seeming as though they were communicating telepathically

"Right we're looking after you tonight, just in case, we don't know how much you drunk" Without warning two of them threw us over their shoulders carrying us up to their dorms. Remus dropped my onto the bed as I kicked my shoes off

"I can go to my bed" I muttered

"I know you can, but we don't know what you've drank, and we'd rather look after you" He replied summoning a makeshift bed on the floor for himself. Debbie curled up next to Sirius making me feel bad. Remus sat next to be pulling the covers over my body, I stared at him and before I knew it I was out like a light.

* * *

Sirius POV 

I knew my limits and only had a couple drinks; however no one knew how many Amy had had, the poor girl never had a drink in her life. Remus sat by his own bed watching her sleep as Debbie was sprawled out over mine.

"You weren't very subtle when you saw her" I chuckled

I saw a smiled across his face as he threw a pillow in my direction "I couldn't help it. It wasn't just me anyway" Peter and James looked at me apologetically "Sorry I stormed off I just needed to get my mind off it"

"No problem" James replied, "Did you see Evans tonight?"

"Mate, if you actually want her to like her, maybe stop calling her Evans" Peter informed him

"She'll come around, I'll win this battle" James grinned

"If she doesn't press chargers for harassment first" I joked "Did you hear his friends?"

I nodded towards Amy "No" Remus replied his face concerned

"Talking about how they felt sorry for him, cos they haven't…y'know" I stopped myself seeing the pained expression across Moony's face

"That's why I said we should bring them back" James reassured the boy "I don't know if I fully trust that guy"

None of us would often admit it but we often feared for Amy. Debbie, we know could fight her way out of things. Amy, however, was fragile often swamped by her emotions, she cared too much and let them control her, often putting them above logic. It would always be her fatal flaw.


	13. 13- Rumours

I stood in the Owlery as the brown owl flew in perching on the window, I took the envelope off inside finishing an invitation to the Christmas party. Lily stood with me also unveiling her own invite. We smiled at each other

"Who are you bringing?" She asked reading ahead to find the information about guests

"Matt asked me to be his date ages go, so nobody I guess, you?" I answered looking up to see her smile fade

"Well I was going to ask Severus, after all he's my friend" She responded shyly

"Lily, I don't have anything against your friendship. I only dislike some Slytherins" I clarified, we chatted as we walked back to the castle, Lily ran to ask Severus when she saw him across the courtyard. Whereas I saw the blond Hufflepuff, I waved the invitation in my hand which he responded happily. We headed to our secret space.

* * *

Many weekends I spent with Matt in the RoR. Many times we forgot the time and woke up the next morning, shockingly without being caught yet. However we were aware more and more people started to speculate at our disappearances, but nothing was said.

"You still wearing the outfit we got for you?" Debbie asked as we left transfiguration

"Of course!" I proclaimed

"Bloody task finding them shoes" James stated

"I told you wizarding shops wouldn't have them" Remus replied, I raised my eyebrows "We went into muggle London"

"Lawrence!" The monstrous voice chimed "Heard interesting rumour about you"

I turned to see Addams with her posy standing in the hallway, several people listening in

"And what would that be?" I sighed

"On several occasions you haven't been back in the common room, but seen early morning with Walker" She smirked at once my body stiffened "Guess someone's getting busy, aren't they?"

The crowds of people began their whispers waiting for my response, but not words came to my mouth. I stood looking like a fool.

"At least she wasn't caught in a broom cupboard like you" Debbie spat coming to my defence

"This doesn't concern you Charm" Victoria hissed, all the while I stayed wuiet unsure what to say or do

"She stays in the library really late" Sirius butted in

"Shut up blood traitor!" Marcia shouted

"Did you actually see her or is this based of rumour?" Sirius snarled. Slowly the three girls backed away, I sighed with relief my tense body relaxing slight, I turned and hugged Sirius who was taken back by the action

"As much as you annoy me sometimes, you're truly a hero" I thanked him "I owe you"

We walked the opposite way to the Slytherins, as Sirius pulled me back a bit from the group

"Actually I need help with her" He nodded towards my best friend "I don't know how to ask her out"

"Just be romantic" I whispered

"Amy, I'm not exactly a romantic person if you haven't noticed" He said

"Just make it come from the heart, she wont admit it but she does actually love old romantic style gestures" I hinted, he nodded eyes twinkling as he came up with an idea.

* * *

Later that day I sat in the Library working, reading up on magical creatures we'd talked about in our previous lesson

"I heard what happened" Matt sat down next to me

"It's nothing, just be glad they were there" I nodded towards my friends goofing off in the corner

"We should've been more careful" He added resentfully, he peered over att he four boys "I wanted to talk about that"

"Talk about what" I asked my head stuck in the book, after a few seconds with no reply I looked up seeing his eyes staring at the boys. "What about them?"

"It's a bit weird you're so close to four guys" He quietly said "Most girls tend to have their closests friends as females"

"Well I have Debbie and Lily" I reminded him

"Yes, but everyone see's you as one of them, the amount of people who have questioned me about your relationship with them is concerning" He said rather harshly "So many people thought you were their girlfriend or something"

"Oh….." I muttered looking up at my friends

"Let's just spend more time in public together, after all there's no need to hide our relationship is there?"

"I guess" Matt's words rung through my head he left, I watched the boys fool around with books. I knew what he was saying but part of my could bring myself to leave the boys. They were the first people I met, and I loved them dearly, but he was my boyfriend. I should make him happy and I was scared to lose him.


	14. 14- Couples

**This is a shorter chapter, sorry it isn't long.**

* * *

For weeks Matt's words had stuck in my head. I spent more time with him during meals, sitting at his table getting to know his friends, evenings spent with Lily in the Library as we studied hard. I tried to spend time with the boys in the common room hoping the that time would be enough for them. I told them it was purely because I wanted to focus more on my work, and I wanted to make more of an effort for matt. I knew the real reason would hurt them, and that's something I couldn't let happen. I sat on my bed brushing my hair up into a ponytail one morning

"It's him isn't it?" Debbie looked at me across the room

"What are you on about?" I asked pulling the hair tie around my hair

"I notice everything Amy, he told you he wasn't happy about the boys" She stared at me blankly as I froze "So I'm right"

I couldn't answer her, I didn't know what to say, I hated confrontation "I wont tell them, I promise, just tell me"

"I don't want to lose him and he said people thought I was one of their girlfriends, and it upset him, I didn't know what to do" I rambled

"Shh, it's okay Amy" She pulled my into a hug "I'll make sure they don't figure it out I promise"

* * *

Debbie Pov 

We sat at the table as Amy plonker herself next to matt on the Hufflepuff table, he wrapped his arm around her

"She's always with him lately" Peter observed the boys spun their heads to watch her.

"She wants to make an effort that's all" I assured them, the poked their food around their plates "Look I know you guys miss her, but she really wants it to work"

"He hasn't gotten to know us" James pointed out, an agreeing nod from the other boys

"Because the whole school know about you lot" Lily added from down the table "Everyone in this school has suffered your pranks and know who you are"

"She has a fair point" I shrugged

"Still, knowing our pranks and knowing us are different. There's more behind the diabolical minds" Remus answered back. I noticed Sirius particularly quiet beside me, his hands sweaty as he wiped them down his trousers

"Are you okay?" I asked, he avoided my eyes. "Sirius"

Before he answered a black owl swopped in front of me dropping a box, I wasn't expecting a parcel. I popped open the lid, completely unexpected pink fireworks flew out bursting above the table in the shape of hearts. Inside the box dozens of flowers. I looked to my side to see Sirius smiling. Fireworks shot up again, this time forming words B _e mine?_

The boy beside me, his face filled with fear, but mine filled with joy, i responded the only way I knew how, I kissed him

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked

"of course you idiot" I replied as students clapped, Amy looking at me with a massive grin on her face.

"Did you tell him this?" I shouted at her

"All his idea" She nodded at him in approval.


	15. 15- The Christmas Party

December came, the festive season had arrived. The castle littered with decorations, perfect trees, draped with magical objects, that glittered in the candle light. Everyone wrapped in cosy jumpers and scarfs as a white blanket covered the school grounds. It was my favourite time of year. I always had a cosy warm feeling inside, around Christmas time.

The day of Slughorn's party arrived, I started getting ready early with Lily aiding her as she tamed her beautiful red mop of hair into a beautifully styled braid with her emerald dress which matched her eyes. I curled my hair pinning half of it up with some snowflake pins, leaving to strands out to frame my face. The rest draping down my back. I put on the perfect dress I received for my birthday, which matched the winter snow, I slid the sparkling shoes onto my feet, ready to leave.

"We looked amazing, if I do say so myself" Lily said as we both giggled, we headed towards the party with our dates waiting outside our common room, Matt dressed in a grey suit with a periwinkle tie. The once old looking room was transformed into a beautiful festive space. Gold curtains draped around the walls with flickering fairy lights, Christmas trees in several corners releasing the smell of pine into the air, a roaring fire to keep the once cold room warm. I was not aquatinted with most the party goers, apart from some of Matt's friends who I found myself talking to only making me wish my own friends were with me. I danced with matt to the slow music played in the background

"You look beautiful Amy" He said he looked down at me pushing a piece of hair back behind my ear "Thank you for listening to me"

I just smiled at him "People definitely sure I'm yours now"

"Oh yes" He chirped kissing me. I put my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, the moment was perfect, like a scene from a movie. Yet my emotions weren't. I often found myself feeling awful for what I was doing, I was letting him control me. I felt my necklace once pulsed red around my neck

"Let's talk to slughorn" Matt pulled me away, the thought of my necklace slipping my mind. "Hello, Sir"

"Oh good evening, are you two enjoying yourselves" The professor asked

"Very much sir, its magnificent" Matt smiled, nudging me slightly as though to speak

"Oh it's amazing sir, thank you for inviting us" I blurted out

"I must say you two make an excellent couple, I always thought you and mr Lupin-" I sensed Matt's hand tense on my back

I quickly cut Slughorn off "Oh no, we're just friends. We're the only two who truly value hard work, so we find it easiest to work together"

Slughorn nodded and dismissed himself as the conversation fell into an awkward silence. "I'm sorry"

"I thought you stopped hanging out with them so much" Matt said sternly

"I have, I just work with Remus during lesson, I can't completely shut them out" I said looking at the floor. Matt let go of the subject as we continued to socialise. Slowly the night drew to a close, I walked to the common room with Lily

"I saw how Matt was acting" She said "I get the same from Severus if it makes you feel better"

"I can understand him but I can't completely shut them out" I sighed

"I heard the boys, they miss you" She replied, "Has he tried to get to know them?"

"He doesn't really want to try" I knew deep down it wasn't a good sign "What do I do Lily?"

"What do you mean?" She asked concerned

"I really like him I do, but I can't change my friends, they've always been there" I confided in my friend "It just feels like the world is against me"

"Well explain it to them, they may not be happy but hopefully they'd understand" She sighed "I say that, but potter after 5 years still hasn't seemed to grasp the concept of the word no"

We both laughed

* * *

The next morning we spent a while packing our clothes for the Christmas holidays

"Anyone seen my socks?" Debbie asked, Lily threw the pair towards her. I struggled to forced everything into the trunk, getting the girls to help pull it down as I buckled it shut.

"I love Christmas, the food, the presents, family, food" I stated as I laid on the bed. There was a knock on the door, Professor McGonagall stood looking in at us, we stood acknowledging her presence

"Is something wrong Professor?" Lily asked as the woman stood with a pain expression on her face

"I'm afraid so" She looked at the floor then at me "Miss Lawrence, could you come with me?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN, thanks for reading!**


	16. 16- Destruction

**Due to loads of spare time, I have added a few chapters today. However in coming weeks Chapters wont be uploaded as quickly**

* * *

I sat in the headmasters office. I glanced at all the moving portraits gossiping to one another but not loud enough to make out what they were saying. The room full of assorted items and books, that looked centuries old. The wise old man slowly sat in front of me by his cluttered desk. The tension grew as I wondered why I was brought to the room.

"Miss Lawrence, I hate to be the bearer of bad news" Professor Dumbledore started "But you will not be returning home this Christmas"

A million questions flew through my head as my heart dropped "Why?" I simply asked

With a loud sigh the old wizard gathered his words carefully "Last night, your home was destroyed, as far as we know the cause was down to death eaters, we are still unsure exactly why the incident occurred"

"My family…." The words quietly came out my mouth, they cant be….

"Fortunately they are unharmed, your father being the great wizard he is managed to get both of them out of the house in time, your brother not present at home" I gave out a sign relief, still sadness took over my body, my childhood home had been destroyed "There are little remains of the house, however due to your fathers position, a home will be rebuilt shortly"

I felt my heart pound as I remember back to last night, the thought slipped my mind when the necklace glowed red. I should've known "No one has any idea why this happened?"

"None in the slightest" Dumbledore confirmed, the door swung open as the boys flew through the door

"I'm sorry, Sir, they were ever so persistent" Professor McGonagall apologised, I could feel my body shaking from the news I received.

"It's alright Minerva, friends need each other in times like these" He replied, my friends kneeled in front of me, after finding the words I explained the new I had been told trying to stop myself stuttering.

"Someone must've sensed this would happen" Sirius demanded

"Not in the slightest Mr Black" Dumbledore replied to the boy "They are probably targeting families they assume have power, which Mr lawrence may with his position at the ministry"

I sat for a while trying to conduct my thoughts, the boys pacing the room as Debbie hugged me

"Stay at mine this Christmas" James proposed "We have a mansion; my family would gladly take you in"

"James, I couldn't" I murmured

"Please Amy, you deserve a good Christmas" He pleaded, he grabbed some parchment writing a letter to his parent explain the situation "It's better than being here alone"

* * *

James' parents responded a few hours later saying my family was welcome and she'd set spare rooms up right away. The professors informed my family of the arrangements as the rest of us returned to the common room. I comforted by my friends but all I could think about was my family, longing to see them. My home was gone, the safe place I once knew destroyed in a moments.

"I know this may not be the best time, but we have gifts" Peter said to us two girls. Our heads snapped up as Peter held two small black pouches dropping on in each our hands. "We thought now's a better time to give them"

We both opened the pouches, out fell nearly identical silver bracelets, both with 5 charms. Each had a wolf, a dog, a deer and a rat and lastly our initial in the middle of them. Through all the sorrow I was feeling my face produced a slight smile.

"A small reminder of the greatest people you'll ever meet" Sirius smirked, we thanked the boys as we slid the bracelets onto our wrists admiring their beauty.

When we'd arrived at the station after the long train journey, I ran off the train looking all around James struggling to keep up. I saw them across the Platform, I couldn't stop myself as my legs found themselves sprinting towards them throwing my arms around them

"It's okay darling, we're safe" My mum whispered in my ear, I looked up into her familiar blue eyes so happy to see her again

"For a moment I thought I'd lost you" She tucked my hair back.

"Well there's not need to worry because we're still here" Dad smiled at me "The ministry is enforcing security with it's workers, we'll be fine from now one"

The words filled my body with hope. We placed the trunks into the boot of the car, James instructing my dad with directions to his home. The Potter's welcomed us with open arms, helping us take our bags in. I'd noticed on my way up another room set up near mine

"James my brothers still working abroad?" I questioned

"Oh, that's for Sirius, it's inevitable" He shrugged "He'll disagree with his family on something. They'll fight, he storms out, spend the rest of the holiday here"

I never thought a Christmas in someone else's home could feel so cosy. Our mothers cooked together, swapping their recipes, our fathers discussing work and quidditch. It was not the Christmas I'd hoped for, but it was still magical. I stood in the guest room I was staying in, watching the snow fall, I found myself singing Christmas carols to myself as I often did near Christmas time.

"Why don't you sing anymore?" I suddenly stopped as I saw James standing in the doorway

"No reason" I replied turning away

"Amy, there's always a reason" He pointed out, there was no reason to hide things from James, he was like a second brother after all

"In first year, I was in the bathroom, I didn't realise anyone else was there and I was singing to myself as I do" I took a deep breath as he waited for my explanation "Much to my surprise Victoria was there, she came over and told me I sounded like a harpy, from then on I believed her"

"Why? You don't, trust me" He said

"It's just how I am James, I take things to heart. I'm so insecure. If I'm told I can't do something I stop doing it"

"You need to take Debbie's way of life. If people don't like it, fuck them, they don't need to be in your life" He advised. "Don't let people define you"

* * *

James was right without a doubt, Sirius appeared a few days later after his family had ridiculed him for not staying loyal to purebloods at which point he left. The boys tried to involve me into their ways, but I simply didn't care for the boyish conversation, so I'd often help the women with the work they had to do. Once we'd finished preparing food I went to see what the boys were up to, heading to James' room. I listened in on their conversation before opening the door where they immediately froze

"What did you hear?" Sirius hesitantly asked

"Let's see, James talking about Lily again and You talking about shagging my best friend" I replied with a smirk as they both went red. I walked into the messy room that smelt of sweat, moving wizarding posters filled the walls, clothes thrown all over the floor. "Don't worry my lips are sealed"

"So what's happening with you love life" Sirius asked after a moment of silence, I looked down at the floor fiddling with my shirt

"It's okay I guess" I replied

"Up to much?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, as James sent a glare his way

"I am as I have been for 16 years, a virgin!" I looked at him in disgust "I'm just not ready for that yet"

"The amount of tie you spend alone together would suggest otherwise" Sirius sung playing with a ball he found on the floor

"Are you sure everything's okay?" James questioned

"…yes" I replied slowly "I'm tired, I'm going to bed" I quickly got up and left the room

* * *

James POV

We watched her speed out the room "Subtle Prongs, Subtle" Sirius said throwing the ball up and catching it

"I don't like that guy" I stated "I just have a bad feeling"

"I know but we can't exactly force them to break up, can we?" Sirius groaned "Unless we just force her to spend more time with Moony again"

"What and make him feel hurt?" I commented

"Well we just have to pray she realises he's a prat and Moony was there all along"

"Pads, that's the most romantic things you've ever said" I chuckled


	17. 17- Animagus

It felt like no time until we were back at Hogwarts, the thought of OWLS looming over us, whereas in reality it was already late Janurary. However the holiday we'd just had didn't feel like a holiday at all to me, I hadn't been home, the home that no longer existed. One cold January morning, I sat finishing homework at the table until I heard a shriek, followed by a furious Sirius, his sleeved rolled up his skin covered in ink.

"PRONGS, IM GOING TO KILL YOU" He screeched as he walked closer the rest of us read his arm as James stood ready to run, the words _I love Malfoy_ sketched onto his skin. I covered my mouth holding back a laugh

"It's not funny" Sirius glared at me "If it was you it wouldn't be funny would it?"

"But its not on me!" I laughed until Sirius jumped at me with a quill in his hand, he'd intend to us on James. He forced me down and became to write on my arm as I struggled, the words _I'm Black's Bitch_ written on my forearm

"Feel my pain!" He laughed evilly., the ink wouldn't come off no matter how hard I rubbed at it. I became furious, furious enough steam would've blown out my ears. I stormed out the hall running into Matt

"What happened?" He asked sensing my anger, I simply help up my arm "Luckily I'm blessed with the knowledge to help" In a simple flick of his wand the ink faded off my skin

"Thanks" I pulled him into a hug, he kissed me. Unlike before where kisses caused my heart to skip, I felt nothing. I made up an excuse and quickly fled. It was nothing, I hope

* * *

That evening I spent hours with Debbie, practising. Months and months, we'd been trying to get this to work yet no such luck. But that day, we finally cracked it. I stood pacing up and down trying to force myself to become the animal. When I heard a small roar behind me as I turned to find a cheetah behind me, pacing around, after a few minutes she changed back her face ecstatic

"That's extremely weird but amazing" She was overjoyed. I spent hours trying to join my friend who practiced her transitions, until in a split second I felt my body change. I could feel my weight spread across all fours, my eyesight change, the sensations of smell and hearing heightened. I walked over to the mirrored wall and stared taken back by what I saw. A white wolf with blue eyes the same shade as mine. We'd finally done it!

We devised a plan that night to surprise the boys. We knew Frank, who also slept in their dorm, often left for breakfast earlier than the others who slept in. Once Frank left the dorm we snuck our way on and transformed, Debbie jumped onto Sirius' bed licking his face

"Stoooooppp" He groaned in his sleep, as he giggled slightly from the ticklish licks, he wiggled around until he eventually snapped awake letting out a scream at what he saw "FUCKING HELL"

The boys instantly woke at the scream, looking at what their friend witnessed. Their eyes darting between both of us

"I swear if this is some sick joke the girls are playing" Peter whimpered. Remus however was more curious, urging me to come closer. He studied my face

"It's them" He commented as he looked at my eyes

"Of course it's them, no one else would prank against us" James answered back as if his friend were stupid

"No!" Remus rolled his eyes "Sirius look at its eyes" Sirius glanced down at the cheetah, Remus not once taking his eyes off me

"No that's impossible" Sirius said quietly. I looked at Debbie and ushered her out the room. We transformed back and returned after dressing ourselves. "How? When? EXPLAIN!"

"Surprise!" We responded as we sat on the empty bed "We hated being left out, so we thought we'd join you"

"You realise how dangerous this is?" Remus asked concerned

"Of course, but we want to help" I answered smiling at him

* * *

Sirius POV

After the girls left we all looked at each other, in shock. No one thought they'd ever be crazy enough to follow our logic, they were supposed to be the sensible ones. Everyone was amazed by the idea except one

"They don't know what their getting into" Remus shook his head running his hand through his hair

"Just let them try" I said

"You don't get it" Remus muttered

"I get that they done that to help be with their friend when he needed someone" I snapped back "They done it for YOU Moony"

"I don't need reminding" He replied

"At least let them try, they've been through all they we can't say no, now can we?" James added, Remus finally gave in, knowing the long difficult process they'd been through. "When is the next full moon?"

Peter flicked though the calendar on his beside table as we waited "14th February"

"Valentines!" Remus exclaimed "She can't come, she'll have a date!"

The rest of us looked at each other "We'll have to tell them. See what they want to do" James said as he got dressed.

We met the girls waiting patiently in the halls. "Right so next one is 14th" James told them as they nodded "Sure you won't have dates?"

Debbie and I exchanged a glance knowing we didn't care for the holiday, Amy looked at the floor for a moment while we waited "I hate the stupid holiday anyway"

"Amy, that's not the point, you have a boyfriend" Remus pointed out

"And I think it's a stupid holiday, if he cares he'd accept that" She snapped "I'd rather spend it with you guys"

We complied with her request, telling the girls how it all worked and what would happen, giving themselves plenty of time to prepare for the evening.

* * *

Victoria POV

The 14th. Weird day for her to go somewhere with them. I heard part of their chat as I walked through the corridors. I'd become a laughing stock since they'd embarrassed me in front of a bunch of people, the only thing on my mind being revenge. I still needed to make her weak to steal the necklace. This may have been the only way how. The golden-haired boy crossed my path, so I stopped him

"Hello, Matt isn't it?" I smiled politely

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked confused

"I just thought I'd help a guy out with some information I overheard" I said running my finger over his tie, he raised an eyebrow urging me to continue "The marauders were planning something, on valentine's day may I add, and your girlfriend may be involved"

"A prank?" He asked

"Not sure, just heard them talking" I said

"Thanks" His expression stern

"Its nothing" I smiled to myself as he walked away.


	18. 18-Boggarts

**Sorry this chapter jumps around a bit with points of view. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Boggarts, they'll become your greatest fear" The professor started at he kicked the box next to him "We'll be revisiting this now as exams are approaching, however we let you off early last time. This time I expect every single one of you to change it by yourself, I will have no input, so form a line"

A line was neatly formed in down the middle of the class, people peering to the sides to see people's boggarts transform. Several clowns and spiders appeared, the usual fears. Remus very quickly vanished his full moon before anyone had the chance to notice, the other boys following suit before anyone could see. Debbie stood in front of me, the boggart moving for a while until it took its form. There stood Sirius his arms around another girl, tall blonde skinny everything you' expect of a super model. He was all over her. Her worst fear was being left by the boy she loved for someone she deemed better than herself. She raised her wand, reciting the spell, and in a flash the girl had turned into a hideous troll.

I slowly stepped forward bracing myself for what was about to come, not entirely sure what I'd see. In a split second the boggart took its new form. My family dead on the floor, mauled clothes covered in crimson blood, as though they'd been attacked viciously. Alongside that I saw my friends looking towards me with disgust Remus saying the words I never wanted to hear _who would ever love you_. My hands shook with fear, all I could do was stare. In the background I could hear someone saying my name but I simply couldn't peel my eyes from the scene I saw. My brain snapped back to reality, casting the spell, the boggart changing showing my family squirting fake blood telling me it was all a prank. Unlike other people I couldn't step to the side, all my feet could do was run.

* * *

Debbie POV

I ran to find Amy, curled up on her bed tears in her eyes, all I could do was hug her

"Amy it's okay, its not real" I said pulling her close, she wiped the tears under her eyes "Think everyone now sees me as a soppy girl"

"I think it's cute" She replied, "You really love him, don't you?"

"More than I care to admit" I sighed "Your family are safe from death eaters Amy"

"You didn't see it did you?" She asked

"See what? They were dead on the floor" I shrugged

"Covered in blood, like they'd been attacked by a creature" She said quietly, it clicked in my brain "As far as I know there's not many creatures in Britain capable of that apart from…"

"Werewolves" I muttered

* * *

Sirius POV

"Her boggart was me" I stated as the others nodded "She fears I'm going to prefer other people"

"Yes Padfoot" James replied "She looooooves you"

My mouth forming a wide smile, I noticed one boy quiet, overly quiet "Moony, something up?"

His expression pained, we knew it wasn't his boggart. He let out a loud sigh until he replied

"I don't think you guys noticed" He said "Amy… her family looked like they'd been killed by an animal"

"Maybe it was just she feared them having a horrible death" Peter tried to help the issue but no luck

"She's scared of me, it must be. She's scared I'm going to hurt her family" He rambled

"Don't be stupid moony" James shook the boy by the shoulders "She knows you'd never hurt them"

"But-" Remus began

"But, no!" James butted in "Did you not see the rest, it was you, telling her you didn't care. She's scared of losing you"

Remus shook his head, knowing he couldn't argue. The next few days the pair awkwardly avoided each other, unable to find the words to say about what they'd seen.

* * *

Amy POV

I couldn't bring myself to face Remus. Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave, but everything in my body screamed coward. I couldn't face what I was scared of. I sat in the library by myself working until a familiar face sat beside me

"We need to organise valentines plans for next week" Matt stated as I wrote notes on hippogriffs for class later on

"I don't really like Valentines" I answered not looking away from my page

"But, its meant for couples we _have_ to do something" He said sternly

"Matt, it's just not something I enjoy. It's just an excuse for PDA, I'd rather we planned a date another day. Otherwise it just feels tacky" I explained, I really did despise the holiday.

"Fine then" His voice conveying his annoyance at my rejection. If I could I'd tell him the real reason, but I couldn't tell him such a big secret. I continued with my work, a horrid feeling in my gut, feeling like my world was slowly breaking down. I found myself frustrated unable to think, my hands in my hair gripping it too tightly it was almost painful

"You'll rip you hair out" Remus stood behind me carefully pulling my hand out of messy hair as he sat down "Sorry I've been off with you"

"Same to you" I replied awkwardly my thoughts racing until they all vomited out of my mouth in a ramble "If you're upset about the boggart, I really don't understand what it meant. I know you'd never hurt me or my family, I don't know why it showed that, I really don't. I'm just stressed out I'll lose you guys and-"

"Amy" His words calm amongst my storm of words "Let's forget about it"

I nodded in agreement as I rested my head on his shoulder, in that moment I felt better. I was with the friends I was trying to avoid, making someone else happy.

* * *

 **Please follow and review, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


	19. 19- Loveless Valentine

Valentines arrived, most people cheery and full of love, Remus however felt broken down ready to face the horrors of the night. Sirius had gone out his way to produce a dozen roses and chocolates for the girl he loved, Debbie thrilled by the gift, pulling her man into a snog, the rest of us standing idly by, until James pulled us into an awkward friend hug

"I love you guys, but I can't breathe" I said squished amongst the three boys, who quickly let go to let me breathe "James, not going after Lily this year?"

"Spoke too soon, dear Amy" James winked has he produced a Lily flower from under his cloak, he walked towards the red head and handed her the flower along with a card

"Sweet Potter, but no, I don't want to date you" She rolled her eyes strolling away, the rest of us wincing

"Pure rejection, tough luck" Remus chuckled, patting his friend on the back "Maybe next time"

I looked over to my friend, still in a passionate snog with Sirius his hands wondering

"Sirius can you please keep your hands to yourself in public" I groaned, with an eye roll he obliged as we headed to our lessons. We past Matt, even though I said I wanted nothing, I still expected some attention, but he simply passed by. Ignored by everyone, obviously not wanting to upset me, maybe he was just taking what I said a bit too seriously. The school filled with garish decorations, pink and red everywhere. Couples kissing in corners. I was one for cheesy romance but overall it just felt a bit tacky.

* * *

Remus left early, just before sunset making sure he was definitely away from the school. While he left the other boys instructed Debbie and I again on what would happen, so we knew exactly what risk we were taking and what to do in an emergency, if one were to happen. No matter how bad they made it sound we refused to stay put. As the day turned to night we snuck out the castle towards the whomping willow. Peter, Sirius and Debbie snuck through the opening first, James just walked in before me. Before I could enter I heard a voice

"Amy!" I turned to see Matt walking across the field towards us, my heart racing

"Matt, what are you doing" I asked my body began to shake

"Confirming the information I heard that you were sneaking off with the marauders!" He shouted "I told you to stay away from them!"

"Matt, its not what it looks like" I tried to reassure the boy

"What is it then?" He asked

"Look I can't tell you, you just have to trust me" I said

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND" He shouted at the top of his lungs, I backed away slightly "Why are you sneaking off with other boys, are you too ashamed to admit it?"

"Hey mate it's not what you think" James butted in coming to my defence as he exited the tree

"I'm not talking to you Potter" Matt snarled "So it's this one, all this time I thought it was Lupin"

The tears flooded my eyes, my mind frazzled there was no way to explain the situation without betraying Remus

"Walker, she's like a sister to us. It's not what you think, just trust her"

"How can I trust you?" Matt pointed towards me

"Matt…please…" I begged

"NO! I told you to stay away for the sake of us, and you don't listen. I'm done with you, you're just a little slut"

The last words rung in my head as he walked away, I could feel my heart shattering, the tears rolling down my face as I fell onto my knees.

"Amy, we need to go" James urged "We'll get in the warm"

I couldn't move I just buried my head in my hands tears bawling out my eyes. It was as though the life had left me, I felt empty and lost. Sirius appeared, and I heard hushed whispers between the boys, shortly after Debbie pulled me into her wiping away the tears on my cheeks, she persuaded the boys to leave and attend to their friend. She took me back to my bed wrapped me in blankets. But nothing could shift the cold feeling I felt. And so I slept

* * *

I'd hoped sleep would help me feel something. It didn't. I followed the others down to breakfast, James and filled the others in on what had happened on the field, making all their blood boil. I heard many whispers as I walked past, gossip travelled through the school like wild fire. "She's just a slag" "I heard she was sneaking off with them" "They probably only keep her around for the fun"

People's word ran through my head over and over, like though salt in the wound. Each one stung more than the previous. I could feel my eyes burning up with more tears. I couldn't face the world, not now. So I found myself going somewhere I'd be alone. The room of requirement had produced a cosy sofa, a fire, a tv for some muggle movies for me to watch, blankets and tissues. It felt safe and secure. Somewhere I could escape the rumours and heal what was broken.

I spent days in the room, each day one of my friends would come attempting to cheer me up, filling me in on the work I'd missed. But none of it worked.

* * *

Remus POV

We sat in the common room, Debbie pacing around, she'd been angry for days. She'd just visited Amy, trying everything she could but nothing worked. All of them tried, but no one could help the poor girl. James had filled me in during the morning as the scratches I'd caused were tended to in the hospital wing, as angry as the situation made me, I was only concerned for her.

"That guy had the fucking nerve to pull her away from you" Debbie huffed, suddenly stopping in her paces

"Wait what?" James said shaking his head in confusion

"Okay, I can probably say it now" Debbie sighed "Matt was jealous Amy spent so much time with you and tried to pull her away, that's why she spent more time in the library"

It clicked we'd all noticed her acting different more distant than usual, but we made nothing of it as she told us it was just because of the work. Sirius and James faces red with anger "I swear I'm going to kill him"

I stood up form my chair walking towards the door Peter spoke from the chair "Moony where are you going?"

"I haven't seen her yet, I have to help if I can" I answered leaving the room. I made my way around the castle, the door appeared, and I quickly slid in. Amy sat their staring blankly at the floor wrapped in a large blanket. Her face plain with no expression, wet marks on her cheeks from the tears, her eyes bloodshot. In front was a bin filled with scrupled up tissues. She turned to look at me, quickly looking away as she wiped her cheeks dry. I sat net to her on the sofa.

"James told me what happened" I said slowly, she didn't respond "Amy, he's an idiot, if he truly love you he'd never acted out like that. He pulled you away from us, he doesn't deserve someone like you"

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice crackling slightly were she hadn't talked for days

"You're so selfless, you do anything to make others happy, you're amazing, clever, funny. And…" I hesitated "Fuck it, you are beautiful Amy"

Her face slowly turned to look at me, I wiped away the teardrops under her eyes "Amy, I promise I' going to be here until you are yourself again. We're going to fix that broken heart" I leant forward and kissed the top of her head.

She threw her arms around me. She agreed she'd try to come out, become her old self again. The Amy we all knew and loved. But it would take time.


	20. 20-Exploding bomb

Remus POV

The next day Amy agreed to leave the room, she'd banished herself to and actually attend lessons. But she still wasn't herself. She walked around her eyes still slightly puffy and her hair a mess from where she had no effort to tame it, obvious to anyone she'd barely slept in days. She threw herself into work, attempting to catch up with all the work, spending all lessons asking questions ensuring she had the right information, distracting herself from her thoughts. We all agreed on one thing, she was a ticking time bomb, and no one knew when she'd blow.

People still stared as we walked down halls, some murmurs here and there, rumours still lingered about what had happened that night, as nasty as they were when they started. None of us would leave her side at any point, she felt safe with us. That day we walked down the hall, chatting away but Amy still silent hiding under her mop of hair as she held tightly onto my arm, trying not to listen to what people were saying about her.

"Lawrence heard you've got quite the reputation now" Victoria Addams shouted from behind us, we stopped in the hall turning to look at her, Amy's body suddenly tensed up at the words. The Slytherin looked at Amy's hand slowly drop from my arm. "Looks like Lupin got all the fun last night"

"Oh shut up" Sirius groaned, the girl stepped closer snarling at him, putting her attention back to Amy who looked at her feet.

"Maybe it was Black, or all of them, who knows" She taunted, several eyes wandering in our general direction watching the drama. Sirius had to hold Debbie back, her jaw clenched, looking ready to fight at any minute, her firsts clenched.

"It's just funny little miss perfect over here, is now the biggest slut in this school" Victoria chuckled

They were the words that made our time bomb explode, yet not in the way we expected. Out of nowhere Amy's fist collided with the Slytherin's nose at full force, causing her to full backwards on her arse. Victoria looked up, bright crimson blood flowing out her nose into her palm, anyone was wasn't looking before certainly was now.

"Fucking hell" James muttered under his breath

"Call me a slut one more time, Bitch" Amy spat down at the girl on the floor, everyone watching her "Anyone else have a problem with me? Because there's plenty more where that came from" People scattered away either scared or amazed at what they just saw. Victoria friends helped her up, pulling her away to the bathroom to clean up the mess that was made.

Amy turned to her stretching her hand out of its fist "That felt good" We stood in shock not knowing Amy was capable of such a thing

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" James asked

"A lot of bottled up feelings" She answered with a smirk on her face, proud of herself. "It was a bout time someone took her down a notch"

* * *

That evening we sat in the common room, Sirius and Debbie on their postponed valentines date, Amy left us to sit alone by herself for a while. James was catching jellybeans with his mouth, Peter throwing them for him.

"So moony, how'd you get her out?" James asked curiously

"I just did" I smiled to myself, no one thought to ask as they were more concerned about protecting Amy from all the hate.

"Oi, come on we need to know" He begged

"Told her he was an idiot" I technically wasn't lying

"What else you smug bastard" Peter said throwing a jellybean at my head "We all tried that, you're not that special!"

"Fine" I sighed and looked at them lowering my voice "Just told her everything I love about her and how I would always be there for her no matter what until she felt herself again"

The two looked at each other smiling then back at me "You have some charm Moony, tell you what she's not sleeping go check on her" He nodded to the staircase.

I snuck up the stairs, she was stood by the window gazing out at the landscape, I tip toed up behind her, before she noticed, tickled her on the waist. She laughed loudly from the surprise turning too quickly knocking me off balance, I grabbed her taking her with me both laughing as we hit the floor.

"Don't scare me like that" She laughed, finally her smile had turned. She'd just showered as her hair dripped water down her back. "You're lucky I got dressed"

"Wouldn't have been that bad a sight" I joked which she responded with a punch to my arm "I'm joking, I'm not Sirius"

"No because I'm much better than you" Sirius grinned from the doorway with Debbie "Did we interrupt something?"

We realised Amy was still clutching onto me form our fall, we quickly broke apart "No"

Sirius sneakily winked at me as Amy got up on her feet. "Don't want to start more rumours right now" She said quietly

"It's alright, you can just punch who starts them" Debbie teased her friend, secretly proud of how far she'd come. The hurt only made her come back stronger.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) leave a review!**


	21. 21- On the Edge

I smiled along with my friends as though I was back to my old self. Which wasn't the case at all. I often still found myself in a state of insomnia, as the words of hate repeated in my mind. Knowing the words weren't true but they still stung. Inside I didn't feel like me. I still felt hurt, knowing I couldn't correct what happened, there was no way I could get him back, I just had to live with that. Deep down I knew they were right, he was a dick, but maybe because he was my first love my heart wanted to overlook it or maybe because I just hated the feeling of rejection.

Transfiguration was never my strong suit, yet it was James' somehow, he always was top of class with a knack for the subject. He agreed to tutor me, covering the work I never fully understood from the classes I'd missed. We sat at a library table as he attempted to recite the work form the book

"I just don't get it James, it doesn't make sense" I huffed, throwing my head back

"Look, let's just go through it again" James sighed pulling the book back, my hand propped my head up as I looked around the room. My eyes stopped at the book case to my right, there stood Remus with an unfamiliar Ravenclaw girl in front of him, she had perfect olive skin, dark raven hair pulled into a side braid, her chocolate eyes hid behind large square framed glasses. They chuckled as she spoke, I'd never seen this girl in my life and I couldn't help but stare

"James, who's he talking to?" I asked still staring, pointing in Remus' direction. He followed my finger, it took a while before he responded

"Jacqueline Lazonick" He finally said "Think they met once you started studying alone. They were both sitting here one day and just started talking"

"Oh" I pursed my lips quickly looking away "Can we go over this later? It's just not sinking in right now, I need a break"

"Oh, I guess?" James frowned as I packed my parchment and books into my back. I quickly hurried out the library to clear my mind. Just seeing them caused some reaction inside me, but I didn't know why. I should've been happy that he was happy but for some reason I wasn't. I blamed it on my emotions still being all over the place. Trying to brush it off as nothing, it couldn't be anything. I often found being near water cleared my mind, so I headed for the lake, as I arrived I dropped my bag on the floor, picking up a few stones to throw, watching the water ripple as they snuck, in an instant my guardian stone pulsed red. The grass crunched behind me, my head snapped to see Addams and her girls standing in the empty grass.

"What you did was wrong" Marcia Yates started, the three girls slowly walking towards me

"She deserved it" I shrugged putting on a brave face.

"You know that's a rather special necklace you own Lawrence" Cissy began pointing at my neck

"It's a shame such a powerful magically object ended up with a half blood" Victoria snarled, her wand in her hand. My instant reaction was to grab my own, yet I'd stupidly left it in the bag which was too far away. The girl began to raise her wand at me

"Pertificus totalus" The full body bind curse hurled at me, unable to move quick enough my body froze stiffened at the water edge, Victoria stepped closer inches away, yanking the chain that held the stone from my neck "Bye Bye"

With a simple flick on the chest, my body feel into the freezing water, I held my breath as best I could as my body rapidly sank unable to rescue myself due to the curse. The world went black as my head fell into a rock.

* * *

Remus POV

James had met me once Amy abandoned him in the library, dragging me away from my conversation about charms with Jacqueline. We strolled along until a Hufflepuff we recognised as Amy's friend ran up to us out of breath

"Lake…. I think they attacked her…. I think…..in the Lake!" She spat the words out as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Who?" I asked with concern

"Amy" She finally let out before we could thank her we left off into a sprint towards the lake. We arrived at the shore, no one in site, just a brown bag most students had

"I'll check this we can't be sure- "James started before he could finish I'd thrown off my robes and dove into the dirty water. I swam faster than I ever had in my life, the best I could as the water pushed against me. Deeper and deeper, becoming harder to see through the grimy water. Until I reached a ledge in the descending rocks, the golden hair dancing rapidly with the waves, her body stiff as it were frozen still. There lied Amy.

* * *

 **As always thanks for reading, please leave a review. I'd love to know what you think and if there's anything you guys would like to see more of.**


	22. 22- Swept away

Remus POV

As quickly as my body allowed I grabbed the helpless girl, with all the strength I had I pushed her towards the surface. James knelt by the water, dragging Amy onto the shore as I pulled myself up onto the grass. Being much stronger than I was James lifted her into his arms as I grabbed her stuff on the grass. Her clothes drenched, dripping the dirty water everywhere, blood slowly formed at her temple where she'd hit the rocks. We ran as fast as we could to the hospital wing, pushing people out the way. We threw the doors open

"What is the meaning of- "Madame Promfrey began to shout, until she saw the helpless girl in James' arm. The nurse ran towards us as James placed her down on an empty bed. She rushed pulling the curtains around the bed "What happened?"

"We aren't exactly sure, but she was in the lake, we don't know how long or how" I answered, quickly we where told to leave as she attended to Amy. Magically the curtains pushing us out away from her seemingly lifeless body, James pulled me away into the hall. We stayed silent sitting in the chairs just outside, praying everything was okay. The others quickly arrived Lily also with them

"What the hell happened" Debbie said her face washed of all colour "She was in the lake!"

"We don't know" I shook my head "But she looked like she couldn't move"

"I know she can't swim well but she'd at least try….." Debbie muttered to herself, Lily rubbing her arm as she hugged the girl from the side

"This wasn't a freak accident?" Lily asked for once talking to James seriously

"Her friend…..the Hufflepuff girl….." James began

"Katy?" Debbie questioned

"Possibly" He answered "She said something about an attack"

"You don't think?" Lily's head snapped up as we all looked at each other thinking the same thing. Professor McGonagall hurried along towards the door, acknowledging our presence before entering. We waited about 45 minutes until she left the hospital wing, her face pale as she stood in front of us

"I'm aware that no one was at the scene" The professor began her words soft "But do any of you have any clue what may have happened to Amelia"

We all looked at one another as she waited for a reply until Debbie finally spoke for us "She had a… confrontation, shall we say, with Victoria Addams not long ago. We believe it may be something to do with that"

"Can you explain any further?" She asked, no one wanted to get Amy in trouble "Any information may be important"

"She's been taunting Amy for years, after a rough time she snapped and ended up punching her" I blurted out in frustration, the others sighed

"We'll thank you Mr Lupin" The professor nodded as she took in the information "We shall have to investigate the situation, now please go back to wherever you are meant to be"

Everyone reluctantly left but I couldn't find myself moving "Please, I need to know how she is professor"

She watched as the other turned the corner before looking back at me. I felt sick with worry. "She's breathing"

I sighed slightly relieved at the words but looked at the professor needing more information, instantly Promfrey opened the door quickly shutting it as she saw me "Remus, you're still here"

"I want to see her"

"I can't allow that" She insisted "She's still unconscious and St Mungo's nurses and I are trying our hardest to get her back"

"St mungo's?" I felt the blood rush to my head, I scratched my head.

Professor McGonagall spoke "We can't reveal much due to the severity of the incident, I'm sorry Remus"

The two women left me standing baffled in the hall. For days we all felt on edge unable to see her. I found myself sleepless as nightmares of the worst outcome haunted me. Over and over again. It was an empty pit in my stomach that couldn't be stopped. The others eventually gained hope, thinking the positivity would work, they told themselves she was fine. Yet I couldn't. I knew the nurses knew what they were doing but even the most skilled professional can't help everyone. There was something they weren't telling us about what happened that they, something they'd found out after examining her, and I needed to know.

I went back to the hospital several times a day asking how she was, sometimes I even pretended I was sick in some hope they'd let me in, but Poppy saw right through me. It'd been two days since the incident

"Remus, I told you no visitors" Poppy sighed as she saw me at the door, the hospital wing open but curtains around the last bed, the only one in use.

"Please"

"Maybe once she's woken and she's stable"

"She's not awake!" The pit in my stomach grew large at her words

"We're trying her hardest, she knocked her head quiet badly" She said rubbing my arms "Remus, I'll let you know as soon as we have progress"

I took her words. Ruffling my hair, a million thoughts going through my head as I walked to class

"I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO" A familiar voice screamed in the neighbouring corridor, there stood Debbie being help back by the three boys. Her hand clutching onto her wand, the other in a fist. Victoria stood the other end of the hall, smirking

"Will you now?" She chuckled "She knew it was coming after all"

An object dangled in her hand, catching the light that shone through the window. Amy's necklace.

"You little bitch!" Debbie spat at her in disgust

"Maybe I am, but she deserved what I done to her" Addams held her head high seemingly proud of her actions

"Miss Addams, I'd like a word with you" Professor McGonagall stood behind the Slytherin alongside Slughorn, both looking disapprovingly at the Slytherin girl. Debbie anger quickly turned into a wide smirk as the girl was pulled away across the school.


	23. 23- Little Miss Mischief

Remus POV

Variations of the story speculated around the school, yet no one knew the exact truth. The three Slytherin girls were isolated from other students for a while, deemed to be too dangerous, which only made rumours worse. Some said it was a brawl to the death, other suggesting it was accident while retrieving the necklace, the real story nowhere in site.

"I'm sick of hearing these bullshit stories" Debbie sighed as we sat in the courtyard, the early spring air crisp "I know they need to protect students by keeping some things private, but surely this is worse"

"It's just school rules there nothing we can do" Peter shrugged

"Since when did you lot care for school rules" Debbie frowned at us boys, Peter went to open his mouth but quickly shut it again

"It's not worth breaking them now, we can't have detention at a time like this" Sirius added to the conversation. He was right. Debbie suggested we snuck into teacher's offices see if we could find any reports on what happened, but we all knew it wasn't worth getting in trouble now.

* * *

Rejection was coming again, I could feel it, I walked towards the doors of the hospital once again, just praying that for once I'd be allowed to enter

"Remus" Promfrey looked at me "She's woken up"

My feet trying to move fast before she grabbed my shoulders "She's sleeping right now, but if it'll relieve you of worry I'll allow you to see her"

I nodded in excitement, as she pointed to the last bed on the ward. I stepped into the curtained off area, there she laid perfectly still. They'd changed her out of the soaking robes we found her in, into so warm pyjamas. Her hair fanned around her face, her face had regained its colour no long pale from the cold water. On her temple was a jagged scar, where her head had hit the rocks, with slight bruising on her arms. I sat watching her, her head rolled over to face e as she fidgeted in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her deep blue eyes. Amy pushed on the bed sitting herself up, my body on the edge of my seat

"Amy" I said softly

She stared for a second with no reply, like she was trying to my sense of me, her eyes scanning me over, until she spoke three simple words

"Who are you?"

* * *

Amy POV

His body stiffened at the three words as he sunk back into his chair at my bedside. His face dropped to the floor as he scratched his head, pulling at the short brown hair. I knew he was feeling hurt, before he looked down I noticed his eyes becoming red where they stung from the near flow of tears, he began to mutter under his breath "Please…no…please"

He stood up pacing back and forth within the cell created with curtains around my bed, I watched him walk with hast over and over again as his hands rubbed his face

" I honestly don't know… how I'd be alive without you Remus" I said, immediately he spun on his heels racing forwards, throwing his arms around me "Sorry, it was too tempting not to"

"You're so cruel" He chuckled, his hands stroking my hair "I thought I'd lost you"

"It's going to take a lot to stop me" I smiled at him as he looked at my eyes "Thank you for saving me"

"Thank Katy, she told us she saw something happen" He replied, running his fingers over the scar on my temple "Are you going to tell us what happened"

She looked around and whispered "Once I'm out of here"

Madam Promfrey came once more to check on me once more. Finally satisfied with my health, she let me go. I rushed as I changed back into my own clothes, grabbing Remus and skipping down he halls, his long legs finding it easy to keep up. Finally we reached the portrait to the tower, I stopped him before we entered.

"I think since I was cruel to you, everyone deserves it" I evilly grinned

"What do you propose, little miss mischief" He replied tapping the tip of my nose. I told him my plan. We bother entered the room, I however hid behind a cupboard in the entrance way out of site, just able to see them.

They sat watching Remus sit in the armchair not making eye contact with anyone, letting out a large sigh

"Any news?" James asked his voice full of concern, Remus stayed silent for a moment before looking at them

"They don't know, it's difficult, they're just not sure what to do" He responded his voice sounding as though he was full of sorrow. All their faces glum as they heard the bad news.

"I miss her so much" Debbie sighed

"Now you don't have to" I sang, walking towards them. In an instant they'd got to their feet embracing me in a large hug "Alright, don't break me I just got repaired"

Peter looked at the scar and bruises I sported on my right side "Well not completely"

"I need some battle scars to show off" I laughed, sitting on the arm of the armchair by Remus

"Now, tell us what happened, there's too many rumours" Remus begged

I told them the true course of events the occurred that afternoon, how I'd been at the lake to think clear my mind and how the three girl, mainly Addams had attacked me by using the spell as they stole my necklace, stressing how I wished I could've saved myself. They expressed no anger, although the felt it. I told them there was no point for revenge. Knowing that the professors knew the severity of the incident, they're punishment would probably serve better than what we could muster. Deep down I knew if we fought back, the next time it could be one of them and I wasn't willing to risk it. The rest slowly one by one retreated to bed, I however had had enough rest over the days I was hospitalised. I felt the warmth of the roaring fire on my skin as I watched the flames flicker.

"How come whenever something bad happens, you're the one who comes to my rescue" I asked sensing Remus behind me

"I'm not going to let you suffer, plus I made you a promise" He replied the reflection of the fire danced on his green eyes, which stared back at me. "What do you think will happen to her"

"Addams?" He nodded "I wasn't sure, they weren't impressed when I gave my version of what happened. Pretty sure McGonagall wants her expelled, but ultimately Dumbledore is in charge of that, sometimes they get the ministry involved as well if there's disputes"

"Just promise me, you'll stay out of trouble" He asked

"Remus, I hate to remind you" I began to chuckle "I'm friends with some of the most mischievous people to walk the earth. Trouble tends to find me, and I wouldn't change it for the world"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, as always feel free to review**


	24. 24- The Marauders Map

**Sorry this is chapter is much shorter than usual. I'd like to give credit to a tumblr post which has been used in this scene. Credit to:turntotheskies**

* * *

Exams were fast approaching, meaning we were next deep in revision. We spent hours sitting around tables going over old work relearning information, when I say we…. Remus and I. The others often asking for help when they eventually started working at the end of the day. Sometimes I found it useful to help them but sometimes they drove me insane, as they were today.

"Okay…one more time. If it you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous, got it?" Remus explained once more

"I think so…" James said hesitantly

"Wait" Sirius began "What if I bite it and it dies"

"You're venomous" Remus answered the question

"What if it bites itself and I die" Sirius asked

"That's voodoo" Remus raised his eyebrow

Sirius opened his mouth once more "What if it bites me and something else dies?"

Remus' face grew with annoyance "That's correlation not causation"

"What if we…" Sirius looked at James "Bite each other and no one dies"

"That's just…..kinky" Remus shook his head at which point I'd had enough of the conversation

"Sirius none of this will help you pass, stop making stupid comments" I groaned from the desk I was sat at, furiously scribbling notes.

"Lighten up a bit" He rolled his eyes "You stress too much"

"It's hard being the younger sibling to someone with perfect grades" I answered back, dropping the quill onto the desk, ink spilling all over my parchment I was about to use, I groaned.

"Remus any spare parchment" I asked knowing only he'd carry it, he waved towards his bag, I skimmed through its content until landing my eye on some pulling it

"Noooooo, not that one" Remus quickly snatched it away, I looked at the blank sheet

"It's just parchment, look I really need it" I swung to grab it but his reflexes too sharp

"But not this one" He assured m, the others wide eyed watching

"What's so special about that one bit" Debbie asked from the chair, we gazed at each other then back to the boys fretting. They talked in hushed voices, we could just about here "We should tell them" "No we shouldn't" "We definitely shouldn't" "They wont do anything" "How do you know" "Sirius just trust them for merlin's sake"

We sat arms crossed as they disputed among themselves, they eventually turned around place the parchment on the table, looking around making sure nobody was present "Its something we've been working on for a while" James said

Sirius reluctantly placed his wand onto the parchment the words flew out his mouth "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

In second ink appeared, spreading around the parchment until it settled into the image it formed,

 _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong are proud to present The Marauders Map_ James took the parchment and opened it up revealing a large map of the school, every nook and cranny. Within the wall were several moving footsteps, with name labels hoovering beside it. The two of speechless at the creation.

"It's been in the making for some time" Peter said to break the silence, he pointed his wand onto the map "Mischief Managed"

The ink faded leaving behind the blank sheet. I looked at them "That's impressive, but what's it for"

"Well we can use it to keep track of each other"

"You use it for pranks, don't you?" Debbie said bluntly, their faces dropped as they replied with a murmur of a agreement

"It's a bit scary" I said

"It's just a map Amy!" Sirius threw his arms up

"Yes, but now I know I have nowhere to hide from you without leaving school grounds" I stated to which they smirked

"Why would you need to hide?" James pestered me

"To escape your insanity!" I replied skurfing up his already messy hair.


	25. 25- The Bullies

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognise, they are the sole right of the queen herself, Rowling. I took most this scene from Snape's flashback in the 5th book.**

 **Author Note, I changed the title of the story, as i felt the new one sounded much better**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Last question done, I placed my quill down o the desk as Professor Flitwick announced we had five minutes left. I looked around briefly, as I did I saw Sirius gave James thumbs up as he swung in his seat. Everyone else still focused on their exam.

"Quills down, please" The Professor announced "That means you too Stebbins! Accio" The hundreds of rolls of parchment flew to the front of the room, soon being quickly dismissed we left the exam room. I walked behind the boys who began to chat away

"Did you like question ten Moony?" Sirius asked

"Loved it" Remus briskly replied, they walked ahead as I waited for Lily and Debbie

"How'd you find it?" I asked

"Better than I thought" Debbie said with a sigh of relief

"Probably he best one yet" Lily answered. The three of us slowly strolled down to the grass by the lake, it seemed as though most the students had decided to relax on the green field by after the exam. It was relaxing for most the while, watching the water ripple while we discussed our exam

"All right, Snivellus?" James has said far too loudly as the three of us across the field heard his voice. We quickly jumped to our feet running to see what was happening

"Impedimenta" Snape was knocked off his feet by the spell, we arrived at the water's edge as the boy approached the other

"Not again" I sighed, seeing the two boys taunt Snape. After several insults were flung, James cast another spell, pink bubbles formed at Snape's mouth causing him to gag, Lily finally lost it.

"Leave him ALONE" She shouted sharply

James turned his hand running through his hair his voice deepened no longer harsh "All right, Evans?"

"Leave him alone" She repeated once more, Debbie and I stood behind her "What's he ever done to you?"

"Listen to her" Debbie urged to the boys

"It's more the fact he exists" James said as several students laughed with him, I looked around to see Remus sat reading his book excluding himself from the bullying. I rolled my eyes at James

"You think you're funny" Lily's voice turned cold "You're just an arrogant, bullying toe rage Potter, leave him alone"

"Go out with me Evans" James replied "Go on, I wont ever lay a hand on him again"

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and a giant squid" She spat.

"Bad luck Prongs" Sirius said, Debbie stared at him shocked at his reaction to the scenario, I tried to talk to Lily for only moments later the boys were using charms to hang Snape in the air, then down again on the floor as lily shouted at them. Lily pulled her wand out her robes. The boys done what was asked of them taking off the curse

"You're lucky Evans was her Snivellus-"James said

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"

We all turned in shock to the boy, who insulted his friend. James attempted to make the boy apologise but Lily once again cut across him.

"You're just as bad as he is"

"What?" James yelped "I'd never call you a-"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised you broomstick can get of th ground with that fat head of yours. You make me SICK"

Lily turned rushing away from the scene, James called after her, but she did not look back "What is with her?"

"You can't be serious" I said bluntly, to which he responded with a shrug "You two are bloody disgraceful. You don't like him but there's no reason-"

"Amy, it's just a bit of fun" Sirius rolled his eyes at me, Debbie punch his chest

"Just a bit of fun?" I repeated "Like it was probably just a bit of fun for Addams when she almost drowned me in the lake! Yea just a bit of fun!"

I looked at each of them, Remus now paying attention to everything that was going on, I simply shook my head and made me way to follow Lily

"Amy!" One of them shouted after me, my blood was boiling I had to leave. I stormed up to the castle, finding Lily sat by a window overlooking the forest, she stared out "Don't tell me he's not a prat"

"Oh no he's the biggest prat there is sometimes" I told her "I don't understand how he can be so caring one minute but then turn into …THAT"

I saw her stare out the window "Have you spoke to Severus?"

"I don't know if I want to" She replied quietly "Why do they use that word?"

"Because, many pureblood families believe that magic should be kept pure" I shrugged "My dad was ridiculed by some people when he fell in love with my mum, for not keeping the line pure"

Debbie turned the corner finding us "How's it down there?" Lily asked

"Gave them each a few words to think about, argued with Sirius for a while" She sighed

"Hopefully they have learned their lesson and will apologise" I said

"I don't want apologies, they do nothing. Physical actions and changing their ways is the only way I'm forgiving them" Lily said harshly

In my gut I knew she was right, they would apologise but then a few months down the line they'd so something similar again. As we entered the common room the boys stared at us then looked away minding their own business. We went to head up the stairs, the two girls ahead then a hand grabbed mine

"They feel awful" Remus whispered as he looked at me, I snatched my hand away

"Why didn't you do anything?" I said harshly trying not to gain attention

"I…. it's complicated" Remus simply said, I let out a loud sigh shaking my head. "They really are sorry"

"Feeling sorry isn't good enough, you know how many times we've been through this before" I snapped, before he could respond I made my way up the stairs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	26. 26- Bury the Hatchet

I barely spoke to the boys for a few days, focusing all my energy into the last exam. Debbie however gave in and talked to them, making amends with Sirius, back to their usual selves. One the day of the exam I struggled, the subject was one of my weakest. I answered all the questions, despite having no clue most of the time. I could only hope for the best.

"Times up!" The professor called as we all put down our quills "Accio!"

The papers flew towards the front desk, we all left the boys speeding in front causing me to stop in my stride. The apologised deeply for what they had done, telling me how they hoped to learn from it and not act so foolishly anymore. I thanked them.

We stepped out the near summer sun beaming down onto the school grounds, the weather hottest it had been for a while. I looked at James who looked at me with the same mischievous look.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned

"Water fight?" He asked, I nodded. We turned to the others as we reached the grassy clearing by the lake. Their expression full of worry

"Aguamenti!" The two of us shouted, water rushed out the tips of our wands towards our friends. They shook their heads in shook before joining in, several others nearby also joined in the fun. Screams of joy filled the air, everyone soaked with the cool refreshing water, even Lily.

"What in Merlin's bear do you think you are doing?" McGonagall stood staring at her students who were dripping wet.

"Having fun after all the stress we've been through" Sirius answered back, the Professor went to open her mouth before closing it rethinking to herself

"I'll let the lot of you off this once, due to it being the end of examinations. But no more of this dry yourselves and settle down" The woman told us, swiftly leaving the scene. We quickly used spells to dry our clothes, Peter and James quickly ran to the kitchen, excusing themselves. Soon after the boys returned to us with a crate full of fresh lemonade. We sat chatting away, drinking on the field enjoying the relaxation.

"That was the best water fight I've ever had!" I stated

"How many people were there? Nearly 30 by the end?" Debbie added

"Was Snape involved? I saw some Slytherins" I asked Lily, after my question the boys stood up knowing they didn't want to cause more trouble. James convincing them to play catch with a ball in his pocket.

"No he said it was stupid, his loss I guess" She shrugged

We scanned the field of the other 5th years basking in the sunny day. My eye caught a Ravenclaw couple, cuddling by the water, their feet just under the surface. I turned back to Debbie, who's eyes stared fondly at Sirius as he joked around with the others. Lily also following my gaze

"You're a lucky one Debbie" She said, as a smile grew on the other girls face "Not many people are so happy this age"

"I guess cupid just struck me with his bow" She sighed "Doesn't mean you two won't find someone"

"Well God knows what he's planning for me, because I don't see anyone right now" Lily laughed, both girls looked at me

"I'll probably just hang low for a while" I said playing with the daisies that grew amongst the grass. "Being loved is great and all but- eh"

The two stared at me with a dead pan expression on their faces "What?"

"Oh come on Amy" Lily said, I stared at her blankly

"You really don't see it?" Debbie asked, her eyes flickering between me and the boys. I looked over at them, as James tripped the rest of the rolling on the floor laughing, Remus offering James a hand then pushing him down again.

"If you're insinuating what I think you are, no" I simply said

"Why not" Lily begged

"It never works, the amount of people who date their best friend, they break up it becomes awkward, it wouldn't be just us, it'd make everyone awkward.

"But what if it worked?" Debbie smirked

"You're a Gryffindor Amy, take a risk" Lily pushed me

"I just don't know" I replied quietly. The boys sat themselves near us, their uniform covered in grass stains. I looked around at everyone "It's crazy to think there's only two years left"

"Well we better make the most of it then" James grinned

"More mischief than the eye can see!" Sirius stated fanning his hand out in front of him "When do we get the results for these exams?"

"Once we break up I assume" Lily answered

"I think an event such as that deserves a party" Peter suggested looking at us, our faces all filled with joy at the idea

"Brilliant idea Wormtail, but where?" Remus asked, everyone scratched their heads

"I'll tell my old folks to go off somewhere, my place is probably the biggest" James told us

"When I said party, I meant the few of us" Peter commented

"That's a gathering, a party requires at least 15 people" Debbie pointed out

"So we all in on this idea?" Sirius looked around everyone nodded, Lily looking at the grass "Evans, we may not be on the best of terms but you're one of the girls. Come if you wish"

Her face shot up looking between us all, James began to stutter "I mean…I wouldn't object... it's your choice"

"I'll ask my parents when I can" She smiled at him for once in her life.


	27. 27- Home Sweet home

**So this fic is slowly coming to an end. I only have one or to more chapters to write. HOWEVER, i shall be writing 7th year so stay tuned.**

* * *

Time passed fast after exams, many professors unwilling to teacher much as the results of the exams were not yet revealed. Some started the higher-level learning, but many simply did not see the point. Many took it as a chance to relax and just enjoy their time, the marauders spent the time planning their pranks.

They sat in the back on the classroom, using hushed voices hoping no one would hear them. Remus writing down everything that came to the table, as they brainstormed ideas.

"Pixies!" Peter suggested

"Where are you going to get pixies?" Sirius questioned

"If there's a will, there's a way" Peter answered. Remus shaking his head but writing the idea down anyway.

"Is this the end of year one? because I'll miss the feast if you're having them evil creatures flying around" I asked quietly

"No, that's planned. Keep up will you" James rolled his eyes "The feast is tonight, we'd hardly leave it this late"

"Will I be a victim to it?"

"Amy, we promise to keep you out of it" James patted my head. I sighed with relief. The pranks were often funny unless you fell victim to them. Rule number one, stay on the marauders good side, otherwise you are subject to a life of hell while at Hogwarts.

"Class dismissed" The professor called, everyone hurried out of the class room, eager to begin the packing process. The boys quickly disappeared off, leaving us girls to return to our packing. Much alike the Christmas holidays we struggled in the dorm, stuffing our trunks with far too much. Hours were spent swapping items we'd used off each other, searching the room for lost property. Until we all simultaneously buckled the trunks closed. We slipped our robes over the uniform, the one thing we still needed for the feast tonight. We made our way down to the great hall, with the hundreds of other students. The hall decorated in blue and bronze, celebrating the Ravenclaw's win of the house cup.

"How come we didn't win?" Peter sighed looking up at the blue banners

"Because you four probably lost over 200 points this year from your shenanigans" I said sitting down at the table, I reached my hand for the jug containing pumpkin juice

"NO!" James shouted grabbing the jug from my grasp

"What is your problem?" I looked at him confused "I just want a drink"

"Just wait" Sirius grinned. In an instant Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall tapping his glass as the hall fell silent prepared to listen to his speech.

"Welcome students" He said his voice much higher than usual as though he'd inhaled helium gas. I snapped my neck to the boys who were all holding back their laughs, the old man couched and spoke again, yet his voice didn't change. Noise arose in the hall but rather than it being the sounds of hundreds of students talking, it was replaced none other by animals noises, corresponding to their house.

I looked at the boys you'd broken into fits of laughter chuckling at the to of their lungs

"Oh you are evil!" I shouted watching several glares come from around the room

"The four of you, MY OFFICE NOW" Professor McGonagall shouted in a high-pitched voice, only making them laugh harder. The boys were marched out of the hall, as teachers rushed to reserve the prank. Eventually students and teachers regained their usual voices as we were sent away to bed, to ready ourselves for the train the following morning.

* * *

I'd made my way to the train early with Debbie to claim our usual compartment. I traced the carving on the window frame with my fingers, where the boys in second year had carved their initials into the wall, a lasting memory of the four pranksters. They soon arrived plonking themselves into the empty seats.

"So what's the punishment this time?" Debbie asked as they sat smug

"Well…" Remus said before being cut off

"She tried to give us detention next year, but we insisted that next year is a clean slate. We shouldn't be punished for our old crimes" James smirked "Due to our flawless logic she let us go"

"That's so unfair" Debbie stated, annoyed that any time she joined them she received punishment "Speaking of punishment what happened to Addams?"

We all looked at one another for a minute before Peter spoke much to James' dismay

"Well we heard them yesterday talking about it while we were setting up the prank. They're still unsure whether to punish her through suspension or full expulsion"

"So this girl is essentially a murderer, and is getting away so lightly?" Debbie's voice full of disgust

It was known her family had money, and they'd use that at their will to control who they wanted, they were also no stranger to threats. I tried to take my mind off the issue by thinking about what the new house would be. Over the few months they'd been working to restore my home after the attack in December. I hadn't been given any details and I was just dying to see it. The train ride felt so much shorter than usual as we all joked around about our memories of that year, although suffering the public affection shown by the couple, heartbroken not knowing when they'd reunite. We all exited the carriage quickly as the train pulled onto the platform ready to escape the horrors we had to watch. Everyone finding their parents, I however had to walked to the car alone through the muggle station. My mother a bigger fan of using muggle transport. I pulled the heavy trunk behind me through the busy platform. I finally reached the car after my long struggle. Dad helping me throw my stuff into the boot of the car.

* * *

Finally we reached the house. I stepped out looking at the new home, the walls an off white with ivy vines scaling the right side of the house. My parents let me through the blue front door. Inside reflecting the outside with pale walls, making it feel much larger. The floor wooden in contrast to our old dirty carpets. Every room decorated beautifully with furniture much better than the old grungy things we once owned. The directed me upstairs, there were several doors I could have entered but I knew instantly were I was meant to go. I entered what was my room, it was completely different to the cupboard of a room I once owned. The room was much larger with pale blue walls and the light wood floor, the room mostly filled with a double bed and fitted wardrobes. In the corner stood a neat desk, alongside a sofa bed, intended for Debbie when she wished to stay over. My mum had decorated the room well, making it feel like home already. Placing posters on the wall and my favourite books on shelves, but the perfect finishing touch was a wizard picture on my nightstand, the picture from last summer of all my friends when they'd visited for the day. The six of us all giggling in the garden.

"Do you like it?" Mum asked hesitantly from the doorway

"It's perfect" I said, thanking her as I still looked around the room

"There's one more thing" Dad said, before I could ask heard the voice

"Miss me sis?" My brother came out from behind my dad, I ran full speed throwing myself into a hug. He looked older than what I remember, he'd matured. His dark hair curled slightly at the ends similar to my fathers but shared the same blue eyes as me. "Good year?"

"It's been…..a bit crazy" I answered, good wasn't really a word you could use to describe what happened. Crazy however more suited. My brother and father discussed work as I helped my mother prepare dinner.

"Mum, results come soon" I told her

"I'm aware Amelia" She said raising an eyebrow at me as she cut vegetables "What do you want?"

"James' is having a celebration party, his parents said it's fine and I can stay over with Debbie" I rushed the words out expecting her to say no

"The Potter's are lovely people, I trust they'll look after you so go ahead" She smiled at me. I leant up on my toes and hugged her from the side

"Thanks mum" I said gratefully. Nothing felt better than being back with my family in our new safe home.


	28. 28- The Results Are In

**And this chapter brings the story to a close. Thank you for reading**

* * *

We sat at the dinner table, eating our breakfast. My nose stuck in one of my muggle books, eating the cereal from my bowl.

"Michael, there's a new position in the creatures department" My dad told my brother "I told them I had someone very suit for the job"

"Well I am in need of employment" My brother replied, the rest of the conversation became background noise as I became hypnotised by the words written on the page. I immediately feel out the trance as a dark owl flew in through the open window landing on the table, dropping a pale brown envelope. The room was silent as we all looked at it and one the front was my name. The results had arrived. I grabbed the letter off the table and ripped it open. My eyes carefully reading each word carefully. I looked down the list of results.

 _Ordinary Wizarding Levels: Amelia Lawrence_

 _Charms-E_

 _Transfiguration-E_

 _Care of Magical creatures-O_

 _Herbology-O_

 _Potions-O_

 _Astronomy-O_

 _History of Magic-E_

 _Divination-E_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts-O_

I scanned them over and over again, pleased with the results. My mind began to wonder how the others were feeling. My brother peered over my shoulder

"Not bad Amy" He nodded "But I was better"

"You were also a nerdy Ravenclaw who never left his room" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Can you please not taunt each other?" My mother asked politely as she kissed my head "We're proud of you"

Before they could say anything else the doorbell rang, mum looking towards the door curiously

"Debbie!" I knew instantly, the girl lived a few minutes away, despite being a pureblood her family liked living in a muggle area. I ran and opened the door the letter still in my hand. Without any words we swapped letters reading each other's results

"Nice!" We said simultaneously when we'd finished reading. Her grades mostly E's with a few O's thrown in, annoyingly as she'd spent less time working. She still hadn't been over to the new house and was amazed at what she saw

"Nice house, you still on for tonight?" She asked stepping into the door slipping her shoes off. I forgot James' bash, I ran into the kitchen to look for my mum who stood drinking a cup of tea

"I can still go to James' right?" I asked poking my head around the door frame with Debbie

"Yes darling, just be home tomorrow evening" She said kindly as she went to sit with the rest of my family who'd resumed their previous conversation. I pulled Debbie up to my room, were the threw herself onto the comfy bed covered in pillows.

"So this is a party, you actually need to dress nice" She told me

"I was going to!" I said, she pulled herself up one eyebrow raised quizzical. I pulled out the outfit I'd planned, a simply top with a red skirt

"No we're not doing that" She shook her head furiously before jumping up and rummaging through the wardrobe. The muttered to herself as I sat down on the bed watching her. Until she stopped looking at the item she'd found she quickly pulled it out, the coat hanger swinging on her finger. A little black dress, she'd made me buy last summer when we went shopping in London, I'd never worn it.

"It's perfect" She exclaimed throwing it at me

"It's just a casual party!" I demanded, she turned to me with a blank face

"No, we're going to look good. I don't care what you say"

* * *

James had invited too many people, it felt like the whole school was there as it was so cramped the only way to move was to shove around people. My body was not the best at processing alcohol. I'd told my friends this, but they told me I'd be fine. Debbie had given me some cheap muggle wine she'd got when we were getting ready, poor decision making. The music blared out the speaker located around the house, which many danced to including me. Debbie was once with me but had recently left with Sirius, I did not want to know what was happening there. I found myself with other random drunk people I felt at the time I recognised, but I didn't, they were strangers. A hand grabbed mine as I danced, I turned to see a familiar, far less drunk friend.

"You having fun?" Remus asked into my ear, so I could hear him.

"Of course I am!" I shouted, jumping around like a lunatic. Remus grabbed me by the waist forcing my feet to the floor, attempting to calm me down a bit. I looked up at him, searching his eyes which I could barely focus on. His looking down at me, quickly glancing at the black dress which now was sitting rather high on my thighs from all the dancing. I stood on my tiptoes, attempting to reach his height, my face close to his. Inches apart, until my body gave in to all the alcohol I had consumed.

* * *

Remus POV

Her face was closer than it'd ever been, and I thought in that moment something would happen, turns out it wasn't the something I hoped for. Amy quickly dropped off her toes and launched out the room with her hand covering her mouth. I ran after her to the bathroom she'd found nearby quickly shutting the door, her head in the rim of the toilet bowl, before she had the chance I pulled her brown mane behind her head in my hands as she vomited into the toilet. After several minutes her hand reached up, pulling the handle causing the toilet to flush. She finally sat back against the wall, smiling at me as I sat next to her. My armed snaked its way over her shoulders pulling her closer as she shivered.

"You should probably go to sleep" I told her stroking her hair

"Come with me" She begged, pulling on my jumper, still intoxicated from the cheap wine

"Amy, you need to rest" She nodded as her eyelids fluttered. I pulled her into my arms carrying her up the stairs to a spare room, furthest from all the noise. Once I'd settled her into the bed, I quietly closed the door

"It's…..my fault" Debbie spoke slowly "Shouldn't have given her the muggle wine"

"She'll be fine" I reassured the drunk girl, Sirius appeared behind her, Debbie's smeared red lipstick covered his mouth, he also slightly drunk just winked at me.

The morning after most of us woke up at a usual time. Perfectly fine from the night before. Amy however was a state. She came down the stairs in spare clothes she'd brought but her hair looked like a birds nest, her makeup smudged all over her face. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen where we all sat.

"Morning dear" James said placing a cup of water in front of her

"What happened?" Amy said her voice rough as she glanced at all of us

"Someone couldn't handle her drink" Sirius replied sipping his coffee.

"You threw up" Peter explained as she looked at Sirius confused, she buried her face in her hands as she slumped into a chair

"Do you remember much?" James teased, he'd been watching me with Amy before she had run away to the bathroom

"Erm….Up until Debbie left me dancing" She said, looking at us all "Did I do something?"

"No, nothing at all!" I said sharply, glaring at James as I tied the bin bag shut. I headed out the house to place the trash into the bin.

"Moony why don't you tell her?" James stood in the doorway

"People don't like to remember drunk mistakes" I replied as I closed the lid of the bin

"It wasn't mistake!" James argued "Look why won't you just come clean about this whole thing, its not that big of a deal"

"But it is!" My voiced barker back at him "I don't deserve her"

* * *

 **Is it mean to leave it there? Yes. But it is not the end my dears.**


	29. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys!**

 **So year 5 has come to an end and i hope you enjoyed this instalment. It's been great writing this.**

 **I am glad to say Year 7 is out and should be on my page. It follows the girls and the marauders through there seventh year of Hogwarts. Go check it out!**

 **THANKS FOR READING xx**


End file.
